Team JNPR Plays Assassin's Creed
by triscythe59
Summary: An inspiration from tython055 while he handles Team RWBY with Assassin's Creed II, I handle Team JNPR with Assassin's Creed. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Assassin's Creed is owned by Ubisoft.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hope you enjoy this Fanfiction I decided to write. The idea and inspiration of Reaction Fanfic are tython055. Please read and give him plenty of support for my good buddy for his Fanfics._

**Prologue**

It has been a few weeks after Team RWBY prevented the White Fang, the former peaceful Faunus group turned terrorists and the criminal Roman Torchwick. With the help of monkey Faunus, Sun Wukong and the ginger-haired girl (unknown to them is a robot), Penny. These past events started for Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee make amends with each other after the former revealed her identity as a cat Faunus to her teammates. Surprisingly, Weiss didn't care if Blake is or was a member of the White Fang since this doesn't mean she hates the Faunus (like her father and younger brother, for example), only the ones that commit terrorism. But of course, Team JNPR did not take part in any of those events but eventually were informed about it, including telling them Blake's secret which of course they promised to keep as a secret. Right now, it is summer vacation for Beacon Academy and most of the students went home to relax and take a break from their studies as a Huntsmen (or Huntress). Team JNPR has decided to go to one of the Island Resort Vale to relax and train. But today, a somewhat similarly new adventure waits for Team JNPR just as the girls in Team RWBY are experiencing.

"Man, that was a good workout! I say let's go and eat some Pancakes for lunch!" A short orange hair girl named Nora Valkyrie said cheerfully.

"Nora, I suggest we have something nutritious after our training." A long black hair boy named Lie Ren calmly and logically said to his partner. 

"Yeah, all that training really got me hungry." Said the blond-haired knight – Jaune Arc – joining in the conversation.

"Meals aside, you've really improved with your training Jaune." The long red-haired girl was known as the 'Invincible Girl' – Pyrrha Nikos –. "If we continue this, we'll definitely have a chance in the upcoming Vytal Festival.

"Oh, stop it. I still got a long way to go." Jaune blushes as he scratched the back of his neck in the embarrassment of his partner's compliment. 

"I must agree with Pyrrha, Jaune. As long as we continue this pace, we will definitely have a chance in the tournament."

"Yeah! Will defiantly break their legs! As long as we got you 'Fearless Leader' nothing can stop us!"

Jaune smiled at his team for their kind compliments towards him. "Thanks, guys… That really means a lot."

Before they plan to go for lunch, they decided to go back to their dorm to freshen up. As soon as they entered their dorm, they notice a package in the floor.

"Huh? Did anyone order something?" Jaune asked his team members.

"I don't think so…" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"Na-uh." Nora just tilted her head.

"I don't believe I have…" Ren just cupped his chin with his hand focusing at the package.

Before anyone could react, Nora was the first to move and pick up the box shaking it.

"I wonder what's inside? Who do you think send it? Oh! Oh! Maybe it's a gift from our adoring fans!" The hammer-wielding huntress constantly shaking it in pure excitement wondering what's in the package. 

"Nora, I'm not sure if we do have any fans, and you shouldn't be shaking the package so much. We don't even know what's inside." Her partner calmingly said as he calms her down.

"Yeah…, and besides, we don't even know what's-." Before Jaune could finish is sentence Nora immediately opens it. "Inside…" He sighs at Nora's action.

Ren just sighs and pinches the bridge if his nose.

Pyrrha just makes a forced smile and watches what happens. 

Team JNPR looks inside the contents of the package and sees that there's only a gaming console, a single controller and a single game.

"Oh cool! It looks like some kind of gaming console!" Nora enthusiastically cheered at what she sees.

"Curious…" Ren examines the console. "I never seen a gaming console like this before…" Using his Scroll's camera and search for the design on the internet, only to find no results. "Strange… I can't seem to find anything about this console…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he looked inside the package. But then notices a letter inside. "Hey, there's a letter."

He opens it and reads it out to his teammates.

'_Hello, Team JNPR!_

_I am Triscythe, (Odd name of course, just think of it as my pen name) and just to be perfectly clear I'm a human and big surprise… I'm not from this universe! Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun! I'm from another world called Earth, unlike your world Remnant, we hold a completely different History (like no Grimm and no Dust, like they don't exist). I promise you everything that what's written here is real and not crazy. A lot to take in I know, but let's get the matter back in hand, shall we? You see a friend of mine is doing a similar thing to your universe with another group like yours (Not going to tell who my friend is and the group he is with is and how we did it because that spoils the fun). Inside the package, I have sent you a gaming console and controller from my reality along with one of the most iconic and popular gaming franchises in Earth's history. Bet you're wondering why I chose Team JNPR for this and how I know you guys and why I want you to play this game. One, because I know who you guys are and way more than you think (just for the record I'm not some creepy stalker that hacked your Scrolls or some creep spying on you from a corner), Second, cause you guys are one, my favorite teams! I am rooting for! Yeah, boi~! So, don't worry about the details and have fun with the game I sent. Besides, this game has a good story and trust me when I say when you start playing, you're going to ask for more! So enough with the chatter and enjoy… (Drum roll) 'Assassin's Creed'!_

_Have Fun!'_

The entire room was silent after Jaune finished reading the letter. Team JNPR having different reactions but not saying anything as hey processed what was written in the letter. Until Nora broke the silence with a big gasp.

"OH. MY. OUM. WE HAVE FAN AND HE SENT US A GAME!" Nora squealed as she jumped in glee.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the first reaction she made. While the rest of Team JNPR discussed about their mysterious 'fan', at first they had their concerns but looking back at the letter they felt there was no ill will on it plus their sender was from another world so he can't possibly some kind of stalker (maybe) and suggested it was out of good intentions. Plus, they did learn that someone else aside from him is doing the same thing but decided to worry about it some other time. They decided to listen to what the letter says after they had their lunch and rested up a bit.

_Later that Noon_

Team JNPR has finished setting up the console to their TV screen. 

"Ok, is everyone ready to play the game?" Jaune asked his friends as they all nod in unison. "Right, Nora if you please."

"You got Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered as she uses the controller and starts the console. 

Pyrrha looks at the game cover's title and reads it out loud. "Assassin's… Creed?"

"So, we get to play as a killer?" Ren said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I wonder how this is iconic."

"Only one way to find out." Nora said as the rest of Team JNPR watches the screen, bringing up a notification.

**UBISOFT PRESENTS A UBISOFT MONTREAL PRODUCTION**

**Inspired by historical events and characters. This work of fiction was designed, developed, and produced by a multicultural team of various religious faiths and beliefs.**

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Cinematic Intro

_A/N: Sorry I took a while, had other things to take care of in my life. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

**Chapter 1: Cinematic Intro**

**The screen then suddenly starts showing glitched images that were too quick to notice, but with a quick look, they could see that one image that looked like a knight, then the next picture was some hooded person. Then the screen shows a location that looks like a kingdom in the days of old, followed by a mysterious orchestra that gave a vibe of mystery.**

"Interesting…" Ren first spoke in interest of the kingdom they see. "That place looks a bit similar to Vacuo."

"Really? You been there before?" Jaune asked, looking at his teammate. 

Ren shook his head. "No, I have never been to Vacuo. I only read about how similar the location is, that is in the game."

Then suddenly, a note pops out of thin air and lands on Ren's lap. He picks it up and reads it out loud. 

'_Good comparison Ren, the two locations that you mentioned are a bit similar, but I should remind you that our world's timelines are different after all. First, The location you are looking at in the game is Acre (it's pronounced A-cra in the Arabic tongue) found in the Levant Region or also known as the Holy Land or the Middle East. Second, it's close to the 1__2th__ Century of Earth's history (the year 1191 to be precise), the Medieval times (like there are knights and crusades and all), basically it's still in the era where advanced technology does not exist yet so don't be expecting any fancy weapons like the Make-shift weapons you all have at Remnant, but hey! Who does not love the 'classics' these days?'_

Jaune smiled at that last comment. "Yeah… the classics…" He looked at Crocea Mors by his side, glad to know that there was someone else aside from Ruby who enjoys the traditional weapons.

His teammates all smiled at him then they resumed back to watching

**The screen then suddenly the scenery changes into a town square where a large crowd gathered looking at above the platform, they see a few people who were hanged, and in front of poor souls responsible for it wore knight armour and chainmail with two other crusader knights, wearing full plated helmets while the other wore a cape around him and a simple cone-shaped one on his head, what's more noticeable is that they each have a Red Cross symbol on them.**

The girls of Team JNPR gasped and covered their mouths at what they see (Nora dropping the controller in the process), while the boys are silent but showed a shocked expression on their faces. 

"I-I don't understand! What did those people do to deserve that!?" Nora shouted while still covering her mouth.

Her partner placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, while Jaune did the same to Pyrrha.

"You Ok, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked at him, and she nodded with a smile. "I'm fine, thanks Jaune. Let's keep watching, maybe will find out the answer." The rest agreed and continued. 

**The knight wearing armor and chainmail walks around the platform yelling to the cheering crowd what happens to this who betray their cause, which made the crowd cheer. Team JNPR did not know the full story of what happened, but they could tell that something was wrong with that scene. Then the screen shifts to an Eagle, that seemed to be watching the crowd. It made a high-pitched note then flew up to a sky. The screen follows then towards the direction of the Eagle, and it shifts to a hooded figure. He wore plain white robes that feature a hood shaped like an eagle's beak in the center. The lower body of his robes is layered with a red sash around his waist including a huge belt holding pouches and a sword sheathed on his left side. Scabbards for throwing knives were contained at the right shoulder, at the front of the waist, and on the left boot. On his back held an empty sheath meant for a short-bladed dagger, buckled below his shoulder itself (Not going to add the crossbow since because Altaïr never used it in the game).**

The rest of Team JNPR flinched a bit seeing this new character out of nowhere.

"I think we found our Assassin" The team leader chuckled nervously at how intimidating the Assassin looked.

"Oh, oh! I wonder who he is?" Nora cheerfully asked in awe how the assassin looked.

"Nora, I don't think you should be admiring a person we don't know yet… Especially if it's a killer."

"I'm more curious about how he is going to do the deed since it's obvious who his target is," Pyrrha said as she was a bit startled at how sinister the assassin looked. Everyone continued to watch curiously on what the Assassin will do.

**The music begins to tense up, giving the Team a chilling feeling. The Assassin looks down from the tower watching the knight giving his speech to the crowd, then I giant bell starts moving to make a big gong noise. The swaying bell covered his body, as soon as it swayed back, he disappears while the loud bell sound scared of the pigeons nesting on the church, this surprises the team on how he did that. He is now seen with the crowd staring still staring at his target. He slowly approaches the knights by pushing past the crowd without drawing any attention to himself.  
**

Pyrrha slowly realizes what he's doing. "Wait… He's not going to kill him in broad daylight is he!?" 

"What!?" The team leader looked at his partner in surprise.

"Really!? I thought Assassins were like… You know… Stealthy…" the hammer-wielding girl tried to piece the right words to describe an Assassin.

"You're not wrong, Nora, but I am confused to why he would choose this method to eliminate his target." 

**As the Assassin grew closer and slowly moved faster to the knights, the knight noticed the hooded man in the crowd and ordered his two men to stop him. The two sentry knights drew out their swords out as the man started running and pushing past the group faster and throws a throwing knife towards one by the shoulder, killing him. The other tries to attack him, but the man easily evades him the knight's sword coming down on him and knocks him out. The last knight attempted to draw out his sword but before he could the Assassin jumped in mid-air on the gallows, and a single blade comes out of his left armor leather plated bracer ready to strike the last knight who pulled out his sword to stop him. Unfortunately, was too late, the assassin successfully stabs his target through the neck, crashing down on the wooden platform of the gallows, killing him. The music ends with orchestra voice humming to deed done with a bell still making the gong in the end. He then pulls the blade out of the dead knight's neck and retracts the blade back what looked like a spring-loaded mechanism sheathing it back on the underside of his bracer before closing the knight's lifeless eyes with his other hand.**

The whole room where Team JNPR was in was quiet. The girls are holding their necks with wide eyes opened shocked at how the knight died. While the Jaune did the same except his mouth was agape in shock, and Ren kept calmly but couldn't help that his eyes were wide opened on what just happened.

"That. Was. BADASS!" Nora broke the silence with sheer excitement and awe, and this made everyone break their shock and all focus on her. "Did you see how he walked up those knights like a boss? Did you see how took out the knight just like that with a throwing knife? Did you see how he just dodged the other knight's sword and knocked him out like it was nothing? Did you see how high he jumped and brought out that knife thingy from his sleeves? Did you see how he finished off the knight without breaking a sweet? Although it was scary how that knight died but still, THAT WAS AWESOME!" The ginger-headed girl squealed in excitement after what she and her team seen in the screen.

Her team leader sweet-dropped at her questions. "I-I guess it's kinda-" Before he could finish his sentence, he realizes something. "Wait, he killed them 'easily'? Shouldn't their Aura protect them from that?" 

This caught everyone's attention, and then another letter appeared on Jaune's lap.

'_I would expect nothing else from Team JNPR's leader from noticing that. Oh! Right, before I continue, this is how I will be communicating with you (Honestly don't know how it's done, just that I know that my friend was able to make it), I will be watching you guys play the game as I do my best to fill you in with some questions. And don't worry if you guys need to go to the bathroom or do something else, I will immediately shut down communications to give you guys privacy' like I said I'm no creep. As I said before Earth is much different from Remnant so in our universe Aura doesn't exist, and that means there no Semblance either, so we can pretty much get hurt easily, but hey, you know the old saying 'No Pain, No Gain.''  
_

Everyone chuckled at that saying and relieved to hear about his manners.

"I'm starting to like this guy," Jaune said as he smiled at the letter for the compliment and joke Triscythe made.

Pyrrha smiled at her partner, happy that her team leader is being recognized for his quick thinking.

"Right, let's see what happens next." The raven-haired boy said, his partner nodding at him at the excitement on what will happen next. 

**After the assassin did the deed, the music becomes more epic, he turns to his right to see more knights coming and jumps out of the way in time from a massive attack from another knight and runs away into the crusaders chasing after him.  
**

"Alright, a chase scene!" Nora gleefully jumps up and down from her sitting position while her friends just smiled at her excitement. 

**He runs past an innocent man holding a pot over his head. Fortunately, the assassin was careful enough to avoid him as he ran past him as he enters the shopping district, sadly the knights chasing just shoved him over knocking down breaking his pot in the process.  
**

"Hey! That wasn't nice! At least the assassin was being careful at where he's going." Pyrrha stated as she was slightly annoyed at that scene.

"**As he runs, the man sees one of the knights blocking his way charging at him with a sword at hand. The former improves and climbs up the building avoiding the sword slash, and he reaches to the rooftop then starts running building to building, while the knights have a hard time keeping up with him."**

"Very creative…" Ren hummed regarding his means of escape.

**He then jumps off one of the buildings landing on top of another knight to cushion his fall and knocking him out. He then runs to the closed doors of the church facing towards the gates (the same church where he was first introduced), then the knights have him cornered.  
**

"Uh-oh… How is he getting out of this one?" Jaune asked nervously seeing that he has no means of escape now.

**The hooded man turns around to face them, but to the surprise of the knights (and Team JNPR), they see he was giving a calm smile. Suddenly, the last bell rung and the background music changed into a more calming tune, the church doors open and came out a large group of Lionheart Christian monks as they pass him. He smirks at the knights, and Team JNPR realizes that he planned this from the beginning. Before the knight could do anything, he disappeared among the monks without a trace. The knights then enter the crowd of monks to find the killer but fail to notice him casually walking by and away from them. The screen slowly pulls away from them then focuses on the eagle that flew by, and then the screen turns white then shows the 'Assassin's Creed' title on the screen.  
**

Everyone in the room was again silent, and their jaws dropped in what happened in the end. 

"That was… That was, wow…" Jaune broke the silence doing his best to describe his expression. 

"I'm… Speechless… He manages to escape in such a situation." Pyrrha following up with her partner in shock and slight awe for the assassin.

"I did say that assassins are stealthy, but this… is that even possible?" Nora amazed and confused in how the assassin managed to pull off such a stunt without using any Semblance to escape.

"Nora, It's… not impossible, rather… just surprising." Ren, in his usual calm demeanor, did his best to explain what they, but even he was surprised at the events that happened. 

Another note appeared near Pyrrha.

'_Bet you are starting like it now, huh? Well then, you guys don't need me to tell you what you need to next, Right.'  
_

Team JNPR all looked at each other, they all smiled and nodded in unison, and with that, they start playing the game. 

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 2: The Animus

_A/N: Here's another chapter for Team JNPR! Sorry again that I took this long… Had my own life to take care and all, hope you all understand._

**Chapter 2: The Animus**

Nora starts by first selecting 'New Game.'

**The screen turns white for the moment then the screen starts showing a window-looking screen with a strange triangle-like symbol that shaped together by the long lines joined together in the middle. On the left side of the screen shows the word 'LOADING' while images of similar places that were indicated in the Opening Intro appear in the background of the window.**

"Woah…" Nora said in awe. "What do you think that is?"

"Don't know…" Her Team Leader said. "It looks like some kind of… computer screen"

**An electronic noise dinged then the entire screen turned white. Then as the screen slowly fades back into the scenery, there in the middle stands the Assassin from the opening intro. He is standing in an area that looks like a garden strangely; the view was fogyish and slightly tricky to see. In front of the Assassin was a bright light in the shape of a human figure standing in the stairway entrance to the garden. The garden is surrounded by women oddly all wearing the same dress, the same long black hair color and the same skin color, five of among those women were grouped around the robed man, but with a closer look, all these women's faces are entirely blank.**

"What the-!?" Joune gasped in surprised of the women's lack of face.

"Creeeeeeepyyyyy…" Nora said, nervous tone.

"What is all this?" Pyrrha asked slightly shuddering in the bizarre scene she is witnessing

Ren did not say anything, but he did notice the women surrounding the Assassin. "Nora, try moving the Assassin."

"Oh, ah, sure." Nora did as he said they used the controller to move the Assassin which he did under Nora's control, but as soon as she did the entire team were slightly startled at what they saw, as the Assassin moved the group of women followed him, and they all made gestures at him to grant them mercy of some kind.

"Creeeeepiiiieeeerrrrrr!" Nora shouted in slight fear of what the women were showing in front of the Assassin.

"Sorry… I couldn't help but be curious about what would happen if he started moving…" The raven-haired man said in an apologetic tone.

Jaune placed his hand on his shoulder, reassuring that it's not his fault. "Don't worry about it Ren no-one would've expected that to happen."

Ren looked at his and gave a small smile and nodded.

**Then suddenly, the voice of an older man spoke, but his voice sounded slightly distorted with static. 'I applied my heart to know wisdom and to know madness and folly. I perceived that this also was a chasing at the wind… for in much wisdom… is much grief. And he that increaseth knowledge… increaseth sorrow.' As he talked, the scenery suddenly blinked red a few couples of times, then the whole screen turned white.**

The Team was confused about what this voice was talking about and how he said.

"Woah. What was that just now? And who do you think said that?" The blond man said, confused with this mysterious voice's quote.

"I'm not sure… but I think it was the man covered in light who did." his partner said to him.

"Really!? You mean the ghost thingy that's just standing there!?"

"Nora, I'm not sure calling him a ghost is an accurate description, but I am curious to what he did say, what he said felt… sad." The rest of the team couldn't help but agree.

**The scenery changes again this time the Assassin is standing in an open market area filled with people walking around, but as the women in the last scenery their faces were all blank and like the previous scene, the whole area was foggy. Suddenly the scene began to blink red a few times; slight glitches were making the scene a bit disfigured, and images of places pop up then disappears like a pop-up add.**

Jaune then slowly realizes what's happening. "Guys… I think this is all a computer simulation or something."

"What?" his teammates all said in unison.

"I mean… what we just saw with those women and how that screen is like, it's like a game that's currently being made." A note appeared after Jaune came up with his theory.

'_Close Jaune. I suggest you watch what happens next to find out your answer.'_

**A women's voice started to talk, but unlike the elderly voice, this one was more refine and clear. 'We've got a problem. I can't anchor him to the memory. Too much psychological trauma. He's rejecting the treatment. Retreating.'**

'**Desmond, I need you to try and relax. Said another new voice, but this one sounded much like an older man.**

"Looks like your right about this being a simulation," Pyrrha said to her partner. "But whose voices do these belong to? And who is Desmond?"

'**Let me try and stabilize it...' The women said as the screen continued to have the distortion.**

'**Focus. Listen to the sound of my voice. Recognize that what you're seeing isn't real. Just a picture of the past. It can't hurt you.' Said the elderly voice talking to Desmond in a calm, peaceful tone, yet Team JNPR can't help feeling that the distortion shows overwise.**

'**Damn it! It's not working.' The women swore in frustration.**

'**Give it a moment, Ms. Stillman. He'll adjust. The first time is never easy.'**

'**We're losing him! The women shouted.**

'**That's enough, Ms. Stillman!' The older man said back to the women, now that he was beginning to lose his patience.**

"**We need to pull him out. Now." The women demanded**

"I~ don't know what's going on buuuuuuuut…" Said the hammer-wielding girl as she looks at the screen a bit confused. "I think you should listen to the girl and get this Desmond guy out in whatever it is your doing."

**Giving in to what the women, the elderly voice sighed. "Alright, Desmond. We're going to try and bring you out now."**

"Yeah! Girls rule!" Nora fist-pumped at the women's success of persuading the elderly voice, while the others can't help but sweatdrop at her comment.

**The screen turns white. Then returns to the window screen again.**

'_**Saving'**_

'_**LOADING'**_

**After the loading was complete, the screen turns white again with a computer dial noise. Then the scene is set on a third person's view. At first, what was first seen was unrecognized ceiling then showing that the person is laying down, at the left side of the picture comes a blond Caucasian young woman in an office attire looking down with a reassuring expression.**

"I think we found our mystery girl." Said the Invincible Girl. "Ms. Stillman was it?"

"**You ok?" Said the women but jumped back a bit due to the person she was talking to suddenly gasped sat up quickly then inhaled deeply. The camera cuts off from the third person view then shows the person entirely, the person is a young Caucasian male in his twenties with a noticeable scar on the right side of his lip and is wearing a white hoodie jacket and is sitting on a machine. This is Desmond.**

"And I think we found out who Desmond is." Ren Said. "But what does this have to do with the Assassin?"

A note appeared in front of him.

'_Don't worry Ren. The game will explain everything.'_

"That's reassuring."

'**I told you he'd be fine.' Said the elderly voice which is an old Caucasian male with greyish hair with a full beard and a receding hairline and wore a science lab coat.**

"Huh… he looks nice." Jaune said as he looks at the elderly scientist.

'**Bastards!' Desmond shouted at them, making Team JNPR flinch in surprise at his remark.**

'**Now, now, I just saved your life.' The scientist calmly talks back at Desmond not affected by what he said.**

'**Saved my life?! You kidnapped me! You strapped me into that... thing!'**

"I take back what I said…" The knight said at what he just heard from Desmond.

"Why would they kidnap him?" Nora said. "Is he someone important?"

"I'm not sure…" The redhead said. "You think it has something to do with that machine he's on?"

"Let's watch and listen shall we?" Ren said as they continue watching.

'**Animus. It's an Animus.' Answered the scientist with a hint of annoyance in his tone.**

"The Animus…" Jaune mutters to himself after learning what that machine Desmond is sitting on. "What do you think it is?"

Another letter appeared.

'_Patience Sir Knight, thou answer shall reveal thy self.'_

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh." The knight said not understanding what he Triscythe wrote to him.

"It means the answer will show itself to us." His partner said.

"Oh!"

'**I don't even know you people! Why are you doing this to me?'**

'**You have information we need, Mr. Miles.' The scientist said in a severe tone.**

'**Information?! I'm a bartender, for Christ's sakes! What do you want me to do, teach you how to mix a martini?!'**

"Huh? He's a bartender?" Nora said, tilting her head.

"Apparently…" Ren said slightly surprised of Desmond's occupation despite being kidnapped.

'**We know who you are. What you are.'**

**Desmond looks away after what the scientist said to him. 'I-I don't know what you're talking about.' This made the team raise an eyebrow **

'**Don't play coy with me; there isn't time. You're an Assassin; and whether you realize it or not, you've got something that my employers want, locked away in that head of yours.' This revelation surprised JNPR.**

"He's an Assassin?" Jaune said in surprise. "What does he mean by 'locked away in his head'?"

"I'm not sure…" Pyrrha said. "It might involve with the Animus he is on."

'**But I'm not an Assassin! Not anymore!'**

"Assassin. Bartender. Make up your mind!" Nora said as she started getting annoyed with who's who and what's what.

"Nora, calm down we don't even know why Desmond is a bartender." Ren said as he tries to calm down his partner.

**Yes, your file indicated as much. Something about an escape. Most fortunate for us.**

"An escape?" The team leader muttered wandering in what the scientist meant by that.

A note appears.

'_Let's just say that Desmond had a rough time growing up with the Assassins when he was a kid who apparently forced him runway.'_

The team felt sad for hearing what has happened to Desmond, especially to Jaune's case, since he has his own issue with his family.

'**What do you want from me?!' Desmond turned his face and growled at him.**

'**For you to do as you're told. The Animus will allow us to locate what we need. Once we have it, you'll be free to go.'**

"Yeah… very convincing." Nora said as she rolled her eyes.

'**I am not going back in there!'**

'**Then we'll induce a coma and continue our work. When we're done, you'll be left to die. Truth be told, the only reason you're still conscious is because this approach saves us time.'**

"WHAT!?" Team JNPR shout in horror after hearing what the scientist would do to Desmond.

'**You're insane!' Desmond said in disgust and horror.**

'**So, what is it, Mr. Miles? Live or die?' Said the scientist. 'Lie down!'**

**The screen then shows '\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'.**

"…Uh, guys… what should I do?" Nora said as she turned to her teammates, confused and conflicted in Desmond's situation.

"…No point in ignoring it I guess." Jaune said. "Might as well follow what that psycho says."

"Agreed." Ren said. "Besides I doubt we won't learn anything from this story if Desmond is… in a coma."

"I wonder what's so important about Desmond that they would go so far to do this to him." Pyrrha said as she begins to worry for there young bartender's fate.

**Desmond was conflicted in what to do but before he could start Ms. Stillman spoked to him. 'Lie down Desmond.' It was not a threatening tone but a kind one at that.**

"At least there's someone not giving him too much pressure." The team leader said while his teammates agree with him.

**Without any choice, Desmond did what he said and lie down on the Animus bed. 'A wise decision.' The scientists said.**

**As he lies down, the Animus rotated a glass panel over Desmond's head now showing him in third person view. The glass lite with a bluish light, then in the middle showed the same pyramid symbol again while the word 'Loading' was being shown. As the loading completed, the pyramid symbol disappeared then came DNA symbol replacing it.**

"Whoa…" Team JNPR all said in unison as they stared at awe at what the machine was doing.

'**Whoa. Where am I?' Desmond said in awe, which made Team JNPR snicker at the same reaction he made.**

'**You're inside the Animus.' The scientist said as he looks down at Desmond. JNPR quietly listened as they finally get the chance to learn what it the Animus.**

'**Which is...?' Desmond asked.**

'**It's a projector that renders genetic memories in three dimensions.' The scientist explains.**

"Three dimensions?" Nora said, tilting her head.

"He means the Animus is a virtual reality machine, Nora." The raven head said.

"Oh, I get it."

'**Genetic memory?' Desmond said, confused by the term.**

"Genetic… memories?" The redhead echoed slightly confused to what the scientist is saying.

'**Seems you'll need a bit of a tutorial.' The scientist sighs in annoyance. 'Very well, we'll start simple. What is a memory, Mr. Miles?'**

'**It's the... recollection of a past event.'**

"Oh, oh! Like the time I remembered winning that pancake eating contest." Nora said as she cheered, making an example of memory.

"Nora, that was a dream," Ren said, correcting her example. "But I suppose a dream is considered a memory." His partner smiled at his comment.

'**Specific to the individual remembering the event.' The scientist corrected him.**

'**Yeah, sure.' Desmond said with a hint of sarcasm.**

**The scientist chuckled wryly. 'What if I told you that the human body not only housed an individual's memory, but the memories of his ancestors as well? Genetic memory, if you will. Migration, hibernation, reproduction. How do animals know when and where to go? What to do?' The team only raised an eyebrow in confusion of what the scientist was talking about.**

'**That's just animal instinct.' Desmond answered.**

'**Now you're arguing semantics, Mr. Miles. Whatever you call it, the fact remains. These creatures hold knowledge, absent the requisite first-hand experience. I've spent the past thirty years trying to understand why. I've discovered something most fascinating. Our DNA functions as an archive. It contains not only genetic instructions passed down from previous generations, but memories as well. The memories of our ancestors.'**

'**And the Animus lets you decode and read these DNA files.' Desmond said now realizing what the Animus is capable of.**

"Whoa, hold the phone." Nora's eyes widen at this. "Your telling me this Animi can let us watch what our ancestors did in their lives?"

"It's Animus, Nora." Ren corrected her but can't help but feel amazed at what a simple machine can do. "I guess that means the Assassin we saw was Desmond's ancestor."

"That's incredible!" The invincible said in awe. "Do you think Atlas can make something similar to the Animus?"

"How about we ask Weiss when we have a chance." The knight suggested, but a note appeared next to him.

'_No. You are not allowed to tell anyone of this game, or its context. I will only allow you after you complete the game. And sorry, Atlas has not developed anything like the Animus, after all this game is a work of fiction, has an alternate history of my Earth's timeline but none the less fictional.'_

"Oh. That's a shame." Jaune slumped his shoulders in reading it while the rest of the team did the same but understood what was written in the letter.

'**Precisely.' The scientist said slightly impressed with Desmond's answer.**

'**But there's a problem.' Ms. Stillman said as she worked on the computer screen that is attached to the Animus on the opposite side of where Desmond's head is then she faces him looking down on Desmond like the scientist.**

'**This is the specific memory we're trying to access.' The blond girl explained as the DNA symbol shows a blank image shaped like a trophy symbol was in between the image of the DNA symbol.**

"Looks like we found one of the objectives in this game." Pyrrha said, sounding a bit excited.

**Unfortunately, when we try and open the memory, your mind withdraws. You lack the confidence to step into your ancestor's body. That's what happened earlier. You got knocked out of the target memory and pushed back to a more stable state.**

"I see…" Ren said, looking back at the bizarre event that he and his team witnessed at the start of the game. "So that's what was happening…"

'**Why?' Desmond asked, genuinely confused.**

'**It's your subconscious. It's resisting.' She continued to explain. 'We found similar reactions among patients who undergo hypnosis to relive traumatic events. They can't jump directly into the specific memory. They need to be eased in. Even then, there can be problems.'**

"Wait. You mean Desmond is not the first one to use the Animus?" The pancake lover said.

"I guess it wouldn't be strange." Pyrrha said. "They would need volunteers to test the Animus."

"Or you mean kidnaped and forced." Jaune remarked, making everyone slightly shudder after what Desmond said in the beginning.

'**So how do we fix it?' Desmond said slightly a bit curious in what to do.**

'**We find a memory you can synchronize with and move forward from there. You'll get used to it. This is the closest we can get, so, it's where we'll have to start. You'll get used to it.' The blond girl said with a smile.**

"She's really nice." Nora noted as she describes the girl's personality.

"Indeed." Ren agreed with his partner.

"Yeah, she kinda reminds me of Pyrrha." Jaune said as she compares Ms. Stillman with his partner making her blush a bit.

"Wh-what?" Pyrrha stutters a bit. "That's not true Jaune, well sure she seems nice, but I don't think we're the same."

_Meanwhile on Earth…_

A young man probably in his twenty's watches Team JNPR as they enjoy the game they just started.

"Oh, if only you knew who Lucy really is." The young man is known as Triscythe sighs in amusement. "Welp, can't wait to see how they would react with Team RWBY when they find out the truth."

_Back on Remnant…_

Team JNPR continues to play after their comparison of Pyrrha and Ms. Stillman.

'**This is the closest we can get, so, it's where we'll have to start.' Ms. Stillman said as the screen shows the beginning of the DNA symbol's image showing Desmond where to begin. 'I'm uploading the tutorial program now.'**

**After Team JNPR finished learning about the tutorial program to control the Assassin and what he is capable of (Note: I'm not going to include that in this fic, way too long.) The Animus announced in a robotic voice that the most stable memory block will now be loaded.**

"IT'S ABOUT TIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEE!" Nora shouted impatiently getting excited to play the game finally.

"Come down, Nora, no need to shout." Her partner said, calming her down but can help be curious what will happen next.

"I'm curious about what kind of story Desmond's ancestor will be showing us." The invincible girl said with a hint of excitement on her voice.

The team leader smiled in excitement. "Well… let's watch and find out."

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Man that took a while. Sorry, I took long had to deal with other stuff with my life and all. Also been helping with my good friend tython055. Please understand that the reason he hasn't been sending any chapters as of late because his computer is being prepared so please patient until then._


	4. Chapter 3: Memory Block 1: Altaïr

_A/N: To inform you all I will not be including any Flag locations, Templar locations and Saving Citizen locations they would take to long and are not part of the storyline._

**Chapter 3: Memory Block 1: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad**

**The scene opens by fading in from white, revealing a cavern while slight ominous music played in the background. JNPR watches in slight anticipation on what will happen next.**

**"Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die." Said a new elderly male voice. The camera pans slowly to the right, revealing an elderly gentleman standing in the cavern. The young Huntsmen-in-training didn't need to say anything as they know what was going to happen as they watch a bit nervously.**

**Quick footsteps were heard as the hooded assassin from the intro approached the old man and forced him to his knees, before plunging his Hidden Blade into the man's neck, killing him.**

The young teens flinched hard and gasped on the brutal kill that has happened to the elderly gentlemen. Well, except their team leader.

"Whoa ho ho! Awesome kill!" Jaune yelled laughing, then notices his teammates staring at him. "What?"

"Jaune! How can you laugh at that?" His partner questioned him with a disappointed look.

"What? It's just a game!" The young knight defended himself to his partner and teammates. "Sure, it looks nasty but come on! This game is just based on fiction, and besides, I'm technically a gamer myself."

Before _NPR could say anything, a letter appeared next to Jaune.

_'Guys don't worry about that sure it doesn't look good but like Jaune said it's just a game and all part of a fictional story so don't take it too literally. Plus, I'm a gamer too! So, I get what you're saying, my man!'_

"Haha, thanks!" Jaune said, smiling at the note for understanding him. The rest of the team took a moment to understand the logic and decided to accept it and focus back on the game.

"Aside from that kill, I can't help but notice our assassin's hidden blade." Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked as she tilted her head.

"We know that Desmond's ancestor is originally from an era before advanced technology came to be." The raven head pointed out. "But the weapon he used seemed much advance, similar to our mecha-shift weapons."

The rest began to realize that fact.

"But didn't Triscythe say that there aren't any advance mecha-shift weapons in the game?" Pyrrha said then a note appeared before her.

_'Excellent eye and comparison Ren, but just as I said before, there are currently no advanced technology humans have made in that era. Sure, the Hidden Blade is considered a mecha-shift weapon like yours, but I only said 'fancy' mecha-shift weapons, so yes I was not wrong in what I explained.'_

The team chuckled in Triscythes note.

"Yup! We got the fanciest weapons we can ever get!" Nora said proudly with a big smile at her face.

"I bet Ruby would squeal when sees the Hidden Blade." Jaune pointed out, remembering the young silver-eyes girl's obsession with weapons, making the rest of the team laugh.

**The assassin turns around and sees two onlookers running up two him one wearing similar attire to the Assassin while the other wore a grey hood and long sleeve.**

**"An excellent kill." Said the grey hooded assassin which sounded slightly younger than the previous voice with a tone of respect towards the killer. "Fortune favors your blade."**

**"Hm, those two must be his companions." Said Ren.**

**"Not fortune, skill." Said the killer. "Watch a while longer, and you might learn something."**

"Pht! He reminds me of Weiss!" Nora said, holding back a chuckle.

This made everyone hold back their chuckles after the slight haughty comparison of the two.

**"Indeed." The other assassin continued but with a disappointed tone. "He'll teach you how to disregard everything the Master has taught us."**

**"And how would you have done it?" The Weiss-compared-assassin asked.**

**"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent. What I would have done is follow the Creed." The second white-hooded assassin said to explain it to the grey-hood.**

"What's a Creed?" Nora questioned.

"A Creed is a group or system of religious belief and faith." Ren explained to his partner.

"Oh, Ok."

**"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." Said the killer explaining to the grey-hooded assassin. "Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task. Only that it's done."**

"That sounds cynical, doesn't?" Pyrrha said, making everyone nod at that saying.

**"But this is not the way of the–"**

**"My way is better." The killer cut him of arrogantly before he could finish his words.**

"Definitely like Weiss." Nora chuckled, along with others.

**Getting annoyed, the second white-hood walked away. "I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further."**

**The grey-hood followed next before he stopped mid-stepped and walked back to the killer.**

**"What is our mission?" The grey-hood asked curiously. "My brother would say nothing to me. Only that I should be honored to have been invited."**

"So those two are brothers." Pyrrha notices.

**"The Master believes the Templars have found something beneath the Temple Mount." The assassin explained.**

"I guess we now know where they are, but what are Templars." Jaune said.

A note appeared.

_'The Templars are the knights that you saw in the intro of the game. In Earth's original history the Knights Templar are a religious, military order established in 1118 to protect pilgrims and the Holy Sepulchre. In the game, they are the sworn enemies of the Assassins.'_

The team seemed to grow more interested in the game learning about the Templars and what role they would play in the game.

**"Treasure?" The grey-hood asked with a slight tone of excitement.**

**"I do not know. All that matters is that the Master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it."**

**He walks past the grey-hood then explores the temple corridors following the Assassin that went ahead. He free-steps on support beams with ease then catches up with his companion reaching a dead end. The killer notices a ladder then uses it to climb up the wall. As he reached the top, he spies a lone Templar facing the opposite direction of the Assassin.**

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaune said with a hint of excitement. "Nora do show him what you got."

"You got it, fearless leader!" Nora said excitingly as she uses the controller to move the assassin.

**The Assassin slowly walks up to the Templar guard, as he got close, he uses his Hidden Blade to stab him in the back while he uses his other hand to cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He let's go, and the guard slowly collapses to the ground dead.**

"Impressive." Said Ren seeing how the silent and efficient the kill was.

"At least it's not as brutal as the first one" Pyrrha noted.

"Your really kind Pyrrha." Jaune said to his partner.

"Thank you, Jaune."

**After the kill the two remaining Assassins followed and went straight ahead of the killer soon followed, they move in and together, they get a look at the next room they are standing on higher ground as they look down towards there surroundings.**

**"There!" The second white-hood shouted, pointing at something. "That must be the Ark!"**

**"The… Ark... of the Covenant?" The grey-hood said with mixture awe and disbelieved.**

**The three assassins looked ahead, and they saw a large golden chest with drawings and unique symbols on top of the chest looked like a golden trophy. JNPR looked at the chest with awe as they see how the beautiful the design is.**

"The Ark of the Covenant…" The knight wondered out loud at what was revealed in the game.

Another note appeared.

_'The Ark of the Covenant is a chest that held tablets engraved with the Ten Commandments. Ten ancient rules that were given to humanity by God himself that would help humanity in becoming better people.'_

"Woah…" The whole of JNPR said in unison of what they have learned.

"…Wait, guys look at the top of the chest." Pyrrha pointed out as the rest of the team looking at what she is pointing at. "Doesn't that trophy look like the objective we need to reach?"

JN_R looks closely at the trophy then they slowly noticed the comparison.

"Your right! I do see the resemblance." Jaune said.

"Awe… that was fast." Nora pouted slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry Nora, I'm sure there's more to the game than just that," Ren said to her partner, earning him a smile from her.

**"Don't be silly. There's no such thing. It's just a story." The killer said not believing at what there are seeing.**

**"Then what is it?" The grey-hood asked.**

**"Quiet. Someone's coming." The second white-hood whispered loudly making them all crouch.**

**Below the Assassins, two Templar soldiers led by a bold man wearing a white cape showing a feeling a superiority entered the room. Following this, the bold knight pointed up towards the Ark.**

**"I want this through this gate before sunrise!" He ordered his men. "The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!" Then later two more knights came by standing guard at the entrance they came from.**

"He sure is bossy." Nora pointed out.

"Yeah… I don't want to get this guy's bad side." Jaune gulped thinking of what that man could do.

**"Robert de Sablé!" The killer said with a slight tone of aggressiveness. "His life is mine."**

**"No!" The second white-hood snapped at him. "We were asked to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary."**

**"He stands between us and it. I'd say it's necessary."**

**"Discretion, Altaïr!" The white-hood said trying to reason the now named assassin.**

"We finally now know the name of our assassin." The raven head deduced, "Altaïr… an odd but unique name."

A note appeared before him.

_'The name 'Altaïr' is a word in the Arabian language, meaning bird or soar.'_

"Cool! I bet Yang would definitely like hear that name, bet she would think how badass Altaïr's name" Jaune said knowing how badass the yellow dragon can be at times. Even he admits how cool the name sounds.

**"You mean cowardice." Altaïr spat back. "That man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him!"**

**"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"**

"They sure are strict with their rules, huh." Nora pointed out.

"Nora, rules are made for a reason." Ren pointed with the logic of listening to rules.

**"I am your superior, in both title and ability." Altaïr arrogantly said not budging from his decision. "You should know better than to question me."**

"Wow. Kinda like Wiess." Nora said.

"Makes you think that it's a good thing that Weiss was never pointed as a leader in Team RWBY" Jaune pointed out the fact remembering the first few days of Beacon at how Weiss was like.

"Yup! She's not cold the 'Ice Queen' for nothing." Nora said, laughing along with the others.

**Altaïr climbed down and approached the Templars, announcing the presence of the Assassins on the way.**

**"Hold, Templars! You are not the only ones with business here." Altaïr announced as he approaches the Templar Knights.**

"Wait, he's not seriously doing this again is he?" Pyrrha said dumbstruck remembering the stunt that Altaïr did in the intro of the game.

"Agreed." Ren said. "I doubt this will end well."

**The knights notice Altaïr, the two knights that first entered the room placed their hand on the hilt of their swords, slowly walking around watching him.**

**"Ah! Well, this explains my missing man." Robert deduced as he stared at the Assassin unimpressed. "And what is it you want?"**

**"Blood." Altaïr said as charged at Robert with his Hidden Blade.**

**"No! Don't!" The white-hooded assassin shouted as he tried to stop Altaïr but failed.**

**Altaïr lunged at Robert with his Hidden Blade. However, Robert was able to easily deflect the strike and then grabbed Altaïr. Altaïr response by using his Hidden Blade to stab Robert, but only to be caught by him and holding him back. Afterward, a struggle ensued between the two while the background music begins to grow dark. The Team gasped and watched nervously at what will happen next. **

**"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin." Robert whispers to Altaïr with a venomous tone. "I spare you only that you may return to your Master and deliver a message. The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die."**

**Robert threw Altaïr from the room, and the scaffolding supporting the archway collapsed, separating Altaïr from the other two assassins.**

**"Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!" Robert shouted as he ordered his men to arm. The sound of fighting could be heard other the room. Then finally, it went silent.**

Team JNPR could only watch in horror as what has happened.

"Damn… was not expecting that to happen…" Jaune murmured as he watched a fate of the two nameless Assassins.

"That could have been avoided if Altaïr just listened to his friend." Pyrrha said with a disappointed tone seeing how poorly at how Altaïr did in his action.

"Anything could happen out in the field, but I must admit that it was poorly planned." Ren agreed with Pyrrha on Altaïr's mistake.

"Oh well… better get this sorry excuse of an Assassin out that temple." Nora sighed as she uses the controller to move Altaïr.

**With no choice Altaïr looks around his surroundings and notices an entrance ahead of him above the second floor, he rushed towards and climbed up the against the wall and walks towards the entrance. He sees a dead-end but noticed daylight at the top of the wall, he climbs up against the wall then finally reaches the top, he looks at the exit showing daylight.**

**With that, a screen slowly turns white, and the robotic female voice was heard.**

_**'Skipping part of memory to a more recent one...'**_

**The screen opens with Altaïr standing in a town square filled with villagers doing their activities plus few men are wearing similar attire Altaïr.**

"This village must be the home of Altaïr and his fellow Assassins." The raven head pointed out, noticing how similar the villagers are with Altaïr.

**A random man waves and approaches him wearing a similar attire like Altaïr.**

"**Altaïr! You've returned!" Said the fellow assassin with open arms.**

"**Rauf…" Altaïr said with a hint of exhaustion and relief towards the named Assassin.**

"Huh? It looks like 'Ice King' has a friend." The hammer wielder said with a slight surprise.

"Ice King?" J_PR all echoed in confusion in what Nora just said.

"Yeah! 'Ice King'!" Nora chirped. "I mean, come on! You all had the same idea giving tough guy Altaïr that nickname."

Admittingly her teammates all had the same idea, and they just snickered at the newly dubbed Assassin's title.

"**It is good to see you unharmed." Rauf said with relief towards his friend. "I trust your mission was a success?"**

"Uh oh…" Nora said.

"Yeah… I wouldn't say 'success.'" Jaune says remembering the incident in the temple.

"**Is the Master in his tower?" Altaïr dodges the question with another question.**

"**Yes, yes, buried in his books as always." Rauf answers his question, seemingly forgetting his own. "No doubt, he expects you."**

"**My thanks, Brother."**

"**Safety and peace, Altaïr."**

"**On you as well."**

"Safety and peace." Pyrrha echoed at the words she heard. "That's a lovely saying. I should try saying that when I get the chance."

**Altaïr walked through the village, then began to walk uphill following the path that would lead to his destination. The camera slowly zooms out showing a good view of the Assassin fortress and flags showing their symbol.**

JNPR stares at the screen looking at the fortress of the Assassins with awe.

Another note appears.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen. I introduce to you, 'Masyaf' the home and headquarters of the Levantine Assassins.'_

"Woah… Masyaf, the headquarters of the Assassins." Jaune echoed with awe without looking away from the screen. "It kinda reminds of Beacon Academy."

"Your right Jaune… I do see the similarities." Pyrrha says noticing the fortress' slight similarities with the Academy despite its old age.

"Why do you think that it is?" Nora asked curiously to how a group of Assassins could live in such a heavily fortified location.

"I assume it would house the resident members of the Assassins to train and teach them." Ren deduces the possibilities of what the fortress would hold. "But we can only assume after we have a good look inside."

**Altaïr continues to follow the path and walks uphill towards the fortress. He passes by a few flags that showed an A symbol similarly seen from the intro of the title of the game.**

"That must be the symbol of the Assassins." Jaune says notices the symbols on the flags as Altaïr passes them.

**As continues he then walks up to the stairs in the path then finally reaches the main gate of the fortress. There, an un-hooded Assassin leaning by the wall greets him by the inner gate.**

"**Ah. He returns at last." The un-hooded Assassin says.**

"**Abbas." Altaïr says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**

"Hmm?" Ren murmurs noticing something in Altaïr's slight change of attitude.

"**Where are the others? Did you ride ahead hoping to be the first one back? I know you are loathe to share the glory." Abbas says looking around Altaïr's back for the other Assassin that joined him in his mission.**

**Altaïr did not reply, and a moment of silence followed.**

"**Silence is just another form of assent." Abbas said, breaking the silence to Altaïr with a hint of annoyance from himself this time.**

"What's that guy's deal with Ice King?" Nora questions noticing the conversation with the two.

"I've noticed that too." Ren followed up with his partner's question. "Did they have some falling-out of some kind?"

A note appeared.

'_Let's say that these two had… an unpleasant childhood with each other. It was so bad that it still hasn't been forgotten up to their adulthood. If you're asking why it's like that, that would be spoilers. I suggest you find out after you finish the game and play the next installment.'_

"I wonder what could happen between those two?" Jaune asked curiously between the two Assassins conversation.

"Whatever happened… it must have been severe if they could hate each other from their childhood." Pyrrha says with a slightly sad tone from her voice.

"**Have you nothing better to do?" Altaïr spat back at him now annoyed.**

"**I bring word from the Master. He waits for you in the library." Abbas says delivering the message to Altaïr. "Best hurry. No doubt you're eager to put your tongue to his boot."**

"Ugh… I hate him already." Jaune murmured slightly comparing Abbas with Cardin, who was a dick to him and others back in the first few days of Beacon.

"**Another word and I'll put my blade to your throat." Altaïr warns his fellow Assassin slowly losing his patience.**

"Oh yeah! Show him who's boss, Ice King!" The young pancake-lover cheered for Altaïr threat.

"Nora…" Ren sighs at his partner.

"Sorry, Renny."

"**There will be plenty of time for that later, 'Brother.'" Abbas spat at Altaïr as he continues to lean back at the wall.**

**Altaïr entered the fortress and passed through the courtyard. There he sees other hooded Assassins training with their swords, Hidden Blades and CQC (Close Quarter Combat).**

"So that's where the Assassins train." The Invincible Girl watches closely with interest at the old style of training the Assassins are undergoing, it's not as close to the advanced training she has experienced during her time in Mistral but can't help but admire in the effort they are showing.

"It does remind me of Beacon." Jaune murmured recalling on what he said about the comparisons of the two fortresses.

**Altaïr continues his way up towards the courtyard then reaches the main entrance of the Assassin fortress, where he made his way inside. Inside he sees many scrolls and files stacked up on shelves like a library.**

"Very impressive." Ren says in awe noticing the number of scrolls shelved and stack in the interior of the fortress, getting curious what information each of them holds. "I'm starting to think that Masyaf might have a lot of similarities with Beacon itself."

**Altaïr then eventually walk up more stairs then reaches the second floor of the room, he eventually reaching the Master's study to meet with an aged Assassin in a black robe.**

"**Altaïr." The aged Assassin greeted him.**

"**Master." Altaïr bowed as he greeted his master with respect.**

"Hang on. Doesn't his voice sound familiar?" Nora pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah… Yeah! Your right, Nora!" Her team leader shouted, recognizing the voice. "Isn't that the distorted voice back at the beginning of the game?"

"Your right, I do hear the similarities." Pyrrha agrees with his partner. "Do you think he'll play a large roll in this game?"

"Perhaps." Ren says. "Altaïr did call him master so we should assume he would play some role in the game, also let's not forget what he said back then."

The team thinks back about the sad saying the Master said and why he would say such a thing.

"**Come forward. Tell me of your mission." The Master orders his student as he walks by to his study table. Altaïr did what he said and walks closer to him. "I trust you have recovered the Templars' treasure?"**

"Uh Oh… This is not going to end well…" Jaune murmurs remembering how Altaïr failed his mission along with the fate of his companions. He, along with his teammates cringed of what kind of punishment he will receive for this.

"**There was some trouble, Master." Altaïr explains to his master with a calm and relaxed voice, but Team JNPR could tell that he was nervous underneath. "Robert de Sablé was not alone."**

"**When does our work ever go as expected? It's our ability to adapt that makes us who we are."**

"**This time it was not enough..." Altaïr continues.**

"Here it comes…" Nora whispers slightly nervous about what will happen next.

"**What do you mean?" The Master asked with a firm voice.**

"**I have failed you…" Altaïr answers but with a hint of sorrow in his voice.**

"**The treasure?"**

"**Lost to us."**

"**And Robert?"**

"**Escaped."**

"Oh boy…" Jaune gulps as he continues to watch nervously.

**The Master walks moves away from his study table then walks closer to Altaïr.**

"**I send you, my best man, to complete a mission more important than any that has come before." The Master says to Altaïr as his voice begins to do slowly build with rage and disappointment. "And you return to me with nothing but apologies and excuses?!"**

"**I did–"**

"**Do not speak! Not another word!" The Master snapped at him before he could explain. "This is not what I expected. We'll need to mount another force."**

"That would be expected, I doubt anyone would be sent to repeat a similar mission after failing it this way." Ren said as he pointed out the logic after what Altaïr has done.

"**I swear to you, I'll find him. I'll go and–"**

"**No! You'll do nothing! You've done enough!" The Master cut him off once more, but before he could continue, he notices that the two other Assassins are not with him. "Where are Malik and Kadar?"**

Pyrrha could only sigh in the sadness of watching Altaïr being the bearer of bad news of what has happened to companions. "At least we now know the names of the two Assassin that were with him."

**Altaïr looked down in shame. "Dead." It was the only word he could say for his fallen comrades.**

"**No! Not dead!" A familiar voice ringed out from the room making Altaïr (and Team JNPR) jump. He turns around, and to his surprise, the white-hooded Assassin that was with him in the temple has survived.**

"**Malik!" The Master shouts in surprise. JNPR gasps in the surprise of the unexpected survival of Malik.**

**Malik enters the study at that moment, clutching his left arm which was covered in blood and appearing heavily wounded.**

"He's Alive!" Jaune shouted in surprise.

"Barely! I mean, look at his arm!" Nora cringes at what kind of pain Malik is experiencing, even Aura that is something she would never like to experience.

"It must have taken everything he got to survive in such a situation…" Ren says observing the injured Assassin's condition and is amazed that he still survived with such injuries.

"Wait, what about his brother, Kadar was it? I don't see him." Pyrrha pointed out as she begins to worry, hoping that they both had made it out.

"**I still live at least!" Malik shouts.**

"**And your brother?" The Master asks.**

"**Gone." Malik whispers loud enough for them to hear then points at Altaïr with rage as he yells at him. "Because of you!"**

"**Robert threw me from the room!" Altaïr began to do defend himself as he explains. "There was no way back, nothing I could do."**

"**Because you would not heed my warning! All of this could have been avoided! And my brother... my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today." Team JNPR could only feel sad for the sad fate that has happened for the younger brother.**

**"Nearly?" The Master questioned his injured student.**

"**I brought what your favorite failed to find." As soon as Malik finished his sentence, another Assassin appears holding the treasure from the temple, passing it to the Master. "Here, take it."**

The Team once again gasp this time, seeing that Malik has successfully obtained the treasure.

"No way! He succeeded in the mission?!" Jaune gasp seeing the treasure now in Assassin hands.

"I-I don't believe it! The odds were against him, and he managed to come back with the tressure!" Pyrrha was shocked at something anyone wouldn't have expected.

"Does… Does that mean we finished the game?" Nora asked, confusingly.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet Nora." Despite Ren telling her that even he can't help but be surprised at the achievement, Malik has done.

"**Though it seems I have returned with more than just their treasure." And just as Malik said another Assassin entered the study.**

"**Master! We are under attack! Robert de Sablé lays siege to Masyaf's village!" The Assassin shouted as he gave unpleasant information to his Master and Altaïr.**

"**So he seeks a battle! Very well, I'll not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared." He ordered the Assassin with a firm and determined voice before he turned to Altaïr with a stern voice. "As for you, Altaïr, our discussion will have to wait. You must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home!"**

"**It will be done." Altaïr replied.**

**The Screen turns white again with the robotic female voice being heard.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

**The screen opens showing Altaïr left the Master's study and headed for the fortress gates. There he sees many Assassin charging out of the fortress to fight the invaders, he also sees many injured Assassin laying in the courtyard while other Assassins are tending to their injuries. **

"This is terrible…" Pyrrha says as she watches the countless Assassin injured.

"I wonder if the Great War was like this…" Jaune couldn't help but compare Remnant's history with Earth's history.

"Remember this is an alternate history of Earth and is set in a fictional game." Ren explains as he tries to comfort his friends. They all looked at him with smile and nod.

"All Right! Let's break some legs!" Nora smirked cheerfully as she uses the controller to guide Altaïr.

**As soon as Altaïr reached the inner gate, he was intercepted by Rauf.**

"**Altaïr! It's good you've come. We need your help!" Rauf said with a sound of relief finding Altaïr.**

"**What's happened?"**

"**Templars. They attack the village. Most of our people were able to get away. Most... but not all."**

"**What do you need me to do?"**

"**Distract the Templars. Keep them occupied while I rescue those still trapped inside."**

"**As you wish."**

"Alright Ice King! Time kick some Templar butt!" Nora gleefully cheered as she controls the Assassin.

**Altaïr made his way through the village, and along the way, Templar Knights attacked him on sight. However, he managed to kill them all with ease with his skilled swordsmanship, he easily parries the swords, counters and stabs them as they fall one by one.**

"Woah! He's incredible! Maybe I should learn a thing or two from him." Jaune watched in awe as he suggested of mimicking Altaïr's sword style. He didn't notice the slight pout form her partner/trainer.

**As he ran toward the village, he continues to fight and kill any Templar he comes across. Just as he arrived there at the village gates, the battle suddenly broke up as the retreat was sounded, the reason for that was Templar reinforcements had freshly arrived in high numbers.**

"**Break off the attack and return to Masyaf! Al Mualim commands it!" One of the Assassins announced as they retreated to the fortress.**

**The Screen turns white again with the robotic female voice being heard.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

"Awe, Ice King was just getting started." Nora pouted and the sudden change in the battle. "Why did reinforcements had come now."

"Don't worry Nora, I'm sure you and Altaïr will get your chance." The raven head says to her partner getting excited. "At least we now know the name of the leader of the Assassins, Al Mualim."

"Yeah… but still… Robert sure is going all out for that treasure." Jaune pointed out as when he noticed the reinforcements sent in Masyaf.

"Your right." Pyrrha agrees as she wonders why the treasure is so valuable. "Do you think Robert and Al Mualim sees something in that treasure that Desmond's captives are doing the same in learning?"

This suggestion made them wonder for a moment but couldn't think of any idea, so they decided to continue the game to figure it out.

**The screen opens, showing Altaïr inside the inner gate with the gate closed behind him. He walks up to courtyard to head back to the library only to be called by Rauf.**

"**Altaïr, come. Al Mualim's not done with us yet." Rauf calls Altaïr as he looks behind him and sees that he is on top of a watchtower.**

"**Where are we going?" Altaïr calls back at him as he looks up at the man.**

"**Up there." Rauf points in the direction where they must be. "We've a surprise planned for our guests. Just do as I do. It should become clear soon enough."**

"I don't know why… but if feel like we're going to see something amazing." Said Jaune.

A note appears.

'_Your guess is right Fearless Leader, but I'm not going to spoil it.'_

The Team can't help but feel curious about what the Assassins are going to do.

**Altaïr climbs up the ladder that reaches the top of the watchtower then he follows Rauf to the top of the watchtower overlooking the canyons by the fortress' walls and gates.**

"**Stand on that platform, Altaïr." Rauf orders him as he and another Assassin did the same. This made the team curious and nervous about what they are doing since they are so close from the edge of the platform.**

**As Altaïr complied, Robert de Sablé and his forces had gathered in front of the fortress, with Robert riding on his horse in front of his forces.**

"**Heretic!" Robert shouts to the Master of the Assassins. "Return what you have stolen from me!"**

"**You've no claim to it, Robert!" Al Mualim yells back at him as he stands at the top of the gate along with other Assassins. "Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!"**

"**You play a dangerous game!"**

"**I assure you, this is no game!"**

"War is never a game." Ren says as he shakes his head.

"**So be it! Bring forth the hostage!" Just as he ordered one of his knights push forward an Assassin, then the Templar knight executed the Assassin piercing his sword towards the captured hostage falling to the ground dead. Making Team JNPR flinch hard and gasp.**

"**Your village lays in ruins, and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your men remain, when the wells run dry, and their food is gone?" Robert yells and questions at the Master Assassin. **

"**My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it, and the rewards it brings!" Al Mualim states with a firm and confident voice. This made Team JNPR raise an eyebrow at where the Master is going with this.**

"**Good! Then they shall have it all around!"**

**Meanwhile, Rauf instructed Altaïr further. "Follow me, and do so without hesitation."**

Ren notices this and slowly begins to understand his shock. "Are they… no… are they going to jump!" This announcement made JNP_ look at him at with shock.

"What! Why would they do that?!" Amazingly all JNP_ aside from ren said in unison with shock and horror.

Ren shakes his head. "I don't know, but let's find out."

"**Show this fool knight what it is to have no fear! Go to God!" He orders his Assassins as he looks up to them.**

**Altaïr, Rauf, and a third Assassin performed a Leap of Faith into haystacks far below the tower. **

Team JNPR's mouth was agape out the stunt at the Assassins dead.

"THAT. WAS. AAAWWWWWEEEEESSSSSSSOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEE!" The young pancake lover shouted with glee. "Guys we should-"

"NO!" J_PR said unison making Nora pout.

"But still… that was incredible!" The redhead said in awe. "Normally people wouldn't come out without a scratch with that height."

"I know, that's video game logic for you." The knight said. "I wonder what's it called though?"

A note appears.

'_That my friend is called 'The Leap of Faith' one of the Assassin's unique acrobatic signature.'_

"The Leap of Faith." Ren echoes. "A perfect name for a death-defying stunt."

**Altaïr came out unharmed along with Rauf, though all but the unnamed Assassin came out safely. **

"**Ahhh! Ohhhh! Oh, my leg! Aah! Oh, my leg!" The Assassin cried in pain with a closer look, his leg was bent the wrong way. This made team cringe at the site, yet Nora finds it I bit funny though.**

"**Quiet, or the Templars will hear us!" Rauf whispers to him as he helps fix the Assassin's leg. Rauf turned to Altaïr.**

"**I'll stay behind and tend to him. You'll have to go ahead without us. The ropes there will bring you to a trap we've set. Go and release it. Bring death upon our enemies!"**

**With that, Altaïr made his way to the trap tower overlooking Robert's forces. He walks up to the beams connected hill to hill that guided to the tower. The team is impressed that he can stay in balance as he walked quickly with ease.**

**As he reached the trap tower climbs against the wall, as soon as he enters the top he reaches for his sword, the Assassin hacked away the bar that kept the tower's cargo at bay, sending several massive, wooden logs rolling down to cascade into the Templars, killing the bulk of Robert's troops. JNPR cheered for the success that Altaïr has done.**

"**Fall back, men! Fall back!" Robert ordered his men. Following this, the Templars have driven from the village shortly after.**

**The Screen turns white again with the robotic female voice being heard.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

**The screen opens showing Altaïr stands in front of AL MUALIM and other onlookers within the courtyard of the fortress. Despite the scene, JNPR can't help but feel that something was wrong.**

"**You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It should be a long while before he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is you were successful?" Al Mualim questioned Altaïr firm voice.**

**Altaïr only answered with silence. Making the young huntsmen-in-training nervous.**

"**You listened!" The Master answered. "Were it that you'd listened in Solomon's Temple, Altaïr, all of this would have been avoided."**

"That's true… All of this could have been avoided if Altaïr just listened to Malik." Pyrrha said, remembering the incident in the temple.

"**I did as I was asked." Altaïr**

"**No, you did as you pleased!" Al Mualim snapped at Altaïr. "Malik has told me of the arrogance you displayed, your… disregard for our ways!**

"Oh boy, Ice King is getting it now." Nora says.

**Two Assassins grabbed Altaïr by the arms, restraining him. JNPR watched surprised by this.**

"**What are you doing?!" Altaïr yelled.**

"**There are rules. We are nothing if we do not abide by the Assassin's Creed: three simple tenets, which you seem to forget. I will remind you. First and foremost: Stay your blade–"**

"–**from the flesh of an innocent. I know." Altaïr cuts his masters words.**

"Big mistake!" Jaune shouts at Altaïr remark.

**Al Mualim backhanded Altaïr across the face for his insolence. The team cringes at that since almost if they felt that.**

"**And stay your tongue! Unless I give you leave to use it. If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple?" The team remembered that part, they also were curious why that man did have to die?**

"**He was innocent!" The Master answers as he continues his lecture with the shamed Assassin with a low and venous tone that was enough to make JNPR shiver."He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds. Make humble your heart, child, or I swear I will tear it from you with my own hands!"**

"**The second tenet is that which gives us strength: Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!" The Master says as he continues.**

"**The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals: Never compromise the Brotherhood. It's meaning should be obvious." The team understood that since they saw the outcome of Masyaf. "Your actions must never bring harm upon us, direct or indirect! Yet your selfish act beneath Jerusalem placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we've lost today was lost because of you!"**

A note appears.

'_The Three Tenants of the Creed:_

_Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent_

_Hide in plain sight._

_Never compromise the Brotherhood._

_These are the sacred rules that all Assassin's in the Creed mainly emphasized three simple moral tenets that focused on ensuring a successful mission, mastery of emotions, and the safety of the Brotherhood.'_

"Wow, I guess a group of Assassin's can even have their sense of code." Jaune says making everyone node at that.

"Yeah! I bet if the Assassins were around, I bet they'll give the White Fang a run for their money." Nora said, making her and the others laugh at that idea.

"**I'm sorry, truly I am." Al Mualim apologizes as he draws a dagger from his belt. "But I cannot abide a traitor."**

JNPR gasp at what they Master Assassin is planning to do to Altaïr.

"Wait, wait, wait! He's going to kill Ice King?!" Nora shouted in horror.

"Nora, calm down." Ren says, calming her down. "I understand that it is shocking, but he is at fault for everything that has happened."

"But does he need to kill him?" Jaune asks nervously. "I mean they could just lock him for life."

"That's a good thought Jaune. Maybe that's just how rules were in that era" Pyrrha deduced since because the game was set in an era before it is much more civilized.

"**I am not a traitor." Altaïr says, pleading towards his Master.**

"**Your actions indicate otherwise. And so you leave me no choice." Al Mualim says in a soft voice with a hint of regret. "Peace be upon you, Altaïr."**

**With that, he stabs at Altaïr's lower side, causing the screen to go slightly red.**

"**Ugh!" Altaïr groans in pain. Making JNPR flinch hard and cringe at their sides after watching Altaïr being stabbed.**

**The screen turns white then opens again showing the Animus screen.**

"What! That's it?!" Nora shouts in confusion. "Does this mean the game is over?"

"I don't think so, Nora." Ren says. "I'm sure Desmond's kidnappers would think that this would be the end."

"Your right, Ren" Jaune said. "I'm sure there's more to the story than this."

Pyrrha nodded at her partners claim. "Well, let's watch and see what happens."

With that, Team JNPR watches patiently at the screen as it slowly loads for the next scene to open.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Boy that was long. Again, sorry for the wait, please don't expect me to make chapters this quick, it's not easy to make Reaction Fics like these. Also please understand that my friend tython055's computer is taking much longer to repair than expected. In the meantime, he and I are currently making new chapter ideas and new fics for the future. We are not abandoning any of are works, thank you for understanding, and please be patient._


	5. Chapter 4: Abstergo

**Chapter 4: Abstergo**

**The scene opens from the Animus screen shifting back Desmond lay down on the Animus while the Scientist and Ms. Stillman are standing by the Animus.**

"**He's experiencing a far better adoption rate than the other subjects." The Scientist amazed at Desmond's compatibility with the Animus.**

"He seems pleased at how Desmond's doing" Pyrrha noted dryly.

While everyone agreed with the Invincible Girl's comment, Ren was in deep thought about what the Scientist said. _'So, there were other 'subjects' before Desmond…'_

"**I'm still pulling him out. He's been in there way too long." The concerned blond said as she types at the computer attached to the Animus.**

"**No, not yet! We're still so far from where we need to be!" The Scientist slightly raised his voice, not wanting it to end now.**

"Hey nutjob, listen to the girl will ya," Nora growled.

"**We shouldn't risk it."**

"**What's another hour or two?"**

"Persistent, isn't he?" Ren commented, making everyone nod in agreement.

"**Why don't we discuss this in the conference room?" Ms. Stillman said, slightly annoyed with the Scientist. "Give Desmond a minute to stretch his legs."**

"**I really don't see the need-" Before the Scientist could finish his sentence, he was cut off.**

"**Warren! Please." Ms. Stillman calmly said to the now named Scientist.**

**Before he could say anything, the blond walks off to another room, forcing Warren to follow her.**

"**Fine!" Warren slightly growled in disappointment as he follows her to the room, leaving Desmond alone.**

"Oh Yeah! You show him, Miss Blondie!" Nora cheered.

"It's nice to know that Ms. Stillman is looking out for Desmond," Jaune commented, making everyone smile at the concern she shows towards the captive.

"I agree," Pyrrha said. "At least we now know the name of the Scientist keeping Desmond captive."

"Warren…" Ren muttered as he cupped his chin with his hand, thinking. _'What are your intentions with this 'treasure'?'_

**Desmond sits up from the Animus. He wanders into his room on the right. From the bedroom, he ventures into the bathroom and can hear muffled voices through the wall. The screen shows **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'**_**.**

"Ooooohhhh, I wonder if we gonna listen in their chat." Without a second thought, Nora pressed the button on the controller; she and her teammates watch what happens.

**Desmond stands on the counter to listen through a vent.**

"**I don't appreciate your questioning my authority in front of the prisoner! There's a word for that. I believe it's called 'insubordination.'" Warren lectures his assistant. JNPR frown at the comment he made. Usually, that would be true in some cases, but this is the bad guy there talking about.**

"**And I don't appreciate you trying to kill him! There's a word for that too. I believe it's called 'stupid'!" His assistant counters back at him, ignoring the comment Warren gave her.**

"Yeah! You tell him!" The bubbly girl cheered.

"**Lucy! This isn't my decision. I don't set the deadline, but I'm smart enough not to challenge them." Warren continues to lecture slightly angered by her comment but kept it calmly. "Do you want to wind up like Leila?"**

"Lucy…" The Team leader echoed. "We finally get to know who her name is now."

"Indeed," Ren answered. "But who is Leila? And what did Warren mean by that?"

A note appeared next to him.

'_You'll figure out the truth later. All you need to do is keep playing the game.'_

"**I know the accident has everyone on edge." The now named Lucy said. The Team raised an eyebrow at what Lucy said.**

"**Which is why it's no time to coddle him!" Warren barked.**

"There's always time for coddling!" The pancake lover pouted, making everyone sweatdrop at her comment.

"**If you push him too hard, he'll shut down. And then we'll have nothing." Lucy argued.**

"**We have nothing now!"**

"**But we do." Lucy said with confidence. "You just need to have a little faith."**

"It's great, and all that Lucy is supportive of Desmond and positive despite his situation." The Invincible Girl noted.

"Remind you, anyone?" Nora smirked at her, making her slightly blush a bit while Jaune placed his hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"I'm a bit concerned about what Lucy said though," Ren said making everyone turn to him. "What did she meant about pushing Desmond too hard that he'll shut down?"

Another note appears.

'_Good you notice that Renny. True the Animus does seem like a perfect machine, but of course, that doesn't mean that it has its own… flaws.'_

Realizing what the letter said they al shuddered a bit of the possibility of those flaws and decided not to pry about it until necessary.

"**Fine. But I want you thinking of ways to improve his staying power. We can't afford to stop every time the man breaks a sweat." Warren agrees but complains at the same time. "It's bad enough we have to trace through all these... useless memories."**

"Hey! They're not useless!" Jaune shouted. "I'm learning a lot of things here even if it's just a game."

His partner smiled at his interest in the game. Admittingly she was enjoying and learning a bit from the game herself the same could be said for her fellow teammates.

"**I'll do what I can." Lucy says as their conversation finally ends.**

**Desmond stops listening and jumps off the counter and walks out of the bathroom. As he starts walking out of his room, he walks up to the closet then the screen shows, **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT**_**.'**

"Oh, Oh! I wonder what's going to happen." Nora gleefully said as she pressed the button of the controller.

**He tries to open it but its lock. "Man, I can't even change my clothes!" Desmond complains by his attempt.**

"…Oh" Nora's glee immediately dropped after that interaction and just pouted in disappointment with her arms crossed earning chuckles from her teammates.

**After that, he walks out of his room and returns to the main hall. Soon after Lucy and Warren are already back from the place, they came from after their conversation.**

"**We're done for today, Mr. Miles." Warren tells Desmond but with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I suggest you go to your room and get some rest."**

Before Nora could make Desmond do that a letter appeared next to her.

'_Before you do that, I suggest you make Desmond walk up to Lucy.'_

"Huh? What for?" Nora tilted her head as she finished reading the letter. Another letter came after.

'_Think of it as an apology for the closet scene.'_

This earned a raised eyebrow from J_PR, while Nora just smiled and did what Triscythe said in the notes.

**Warren leaves through a different door, to the very left from his room, after he left Desmond approaches, Lucy, as she works on the computer on the Animus. The screen shows '**_**\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT**_**'. Nora did what the screen said, and she and the others watched what happens.**

"**So, you're really an Assassin? Like Altaïr?" Lucy curiously asked Desmond.**

Nora gasped at what she is hearing. "We're going to hear Desmond's origin story?!" The orange hair girl said excitingly she and her teammates leaned closer to the television to listen.

"**Yes, and no," Desmond answered. This raised a confused look from JNPR but continued to listen.**

**Lucy looked confused with his answer. "What do you mean?"**

"**I was supposed to be one, but I ran away from the 'Farm' when I was sixteen."**

"**Farm?"**

"I take it that the 'Farm' would be a hidden location of the Modern-day Assassins." Ren assumed as he listens.

"**Yeah, that's what they call the place where I grew up — 'The Farm.'" Desmond continued to explain his origins to Lucy. "Like Masyaf, I guess. Only not so uh... creepy. Just a small community in the middle of nowhere. About thirty of us living, you know, off the grid."**

"**Why?" The team continues to listen with interest.**

"**Thought my parents were just crazy hippies, trying to stick it to the man, you know? My dad was always going on about our enemies, how they'd be looking for us, how'd we'd have to be prepared. No one ever came. Nothing ever happened."**

"What are hippies?" The blond knight said confused, looking at his teammates hoping to find an answer from them, but they just shrugged their shoulders not knowing the answer themselves. A note appears next to Jaune.

'_A hippie is a group of people that reject the mores of established society and advocates a nonviolent ethic broadly.'_

"That sounds like a group of people making a village outside the kingdom," Jaune said as he compared them.

"A shame that there are none of those kinds of people here in Remnant," Ren noted, with a hint of sadness in his voice his teammates did not notice this except for his partner giving him a comforting smile understanding what he meant since their childhood together in the village of Kuroyuri.

"**Why'd you run away-" Lucy asked, but Desmond immediately answered slightly snapping at her.**

"**I could never leave the compound! You have any idea what it's like to be trapped in a place, knowing there was a whole world out there I'd never get to see?"**

Jaune didn't say anything but gave a sad expression understanding what Desmond went through since he went through something similar.

"**Don't you miss your parents? Lucy concerningly asked.**

"**No." Desmond answered without a second thought. "Far as I'm concerned, they weren't my parents. They were my wardens, and I was their prisoner."**

"Now that's just sad…" Pyrrha said sadly as she listens with the others agreeing with her.

"**It sounds like they only wanted to protect you."**

"Yeah, no kidding." Nora sarcastically said.

"Nora." Her partner said, looking at her.

"Sorry."

"**With all that's happened... I don't know. I guess they were right." Desmond answered sadly with his current situation.**

"**I'm sorry." Lucy apologizes. "I didn't mean to drudge up the past."**

"**It's alright. Gives me something to think about."**

"**Try and get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."**

"Well, that's that," Jaune said. "At least we now know where he came from."

**As their conversation ended the screen once more shows, **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT**_**.'**

Nora excitingly gasped at what she saw on the screen. "There's more?!" Without hesitation, she pressed a button on the controller.

"**I got a question for you before I turn in." Desmond's turn to ask Lucy.**

"**Sure."**

"I wonder what's he going to ask him?" The Team leader curiously asked.

"**How did they find me?" Desmond asked curiously. "I mean, I haven't been anywhere near another Assassin for ten years." The Team straightens up from the asked question.**

"Oh yeah! How did they manage to find him?" Jaune asked. "I mean he was able to hide after all these years. What gave him away?"

"Maybe he slipped up at some point." The Invincible Girl suggested with a thoughtful look.

"Do you think it has to do with him being a bartender?" The pancake lover said as she tilted her head.

"Perhaps. Let's watch and see how it happened." The raven head said as his fellow teammates agree with him.

"**Use your real name?" The blond asked.**

"**Nope." The captive answered. "Not before today."**

"**Credit cards?"**

"**Cash only."**

"**Telephone?"**

**Desmond snorted. "There's no one to call."**

"**Driver's license?"**

"**Motorcycle..." Desmond said, now realizing what gave him away. "Guilty pleasure." The Team had various reactions to the revelation of how he was discovered. Jaune's jaw dropped in disbelief, Pyrrha just gave a forced smile with a sweat drop on her face, Ren just facepalms and shook his head, and Nora just laughed her heart out while she rolled around the floor.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Nora continued to laugh, not believing what he just heard.

"That technically destroys the idea of hiding," Ren said, still facepalming himself.

"Well… he did say guilty pleasure." Pyrrha said defending Desmond's claim.

"Is he series?" Jaune said still in shock. "Didn't he realized that he had to give personal information to get a license? Fake name or not. I mean it's just a motorcycle."

Nora got out of her laugh and turned to her leader, smirking at him. "Careful Fearless Leader, we wouldn't want a certain blond brawler to hear that now would we."

_Meanwhile at Beacon at Team RWBY's Dorm room…_

Yang sneezes out of nowhere making her teammates look at her.

"You ok, Yang?" Her little sister Ruby asked tilting her.

Yang rubbed her nose. "Yeah, I'm okay Rubes, don't know where that came from." As she finished rubbing her nose, a letter appeared.

'_*Chuckle*.'_

Team RWBY just raised an eyebrow then looked at each other confused at their recent message from Tython.

"What does this supposed to mean?" Weiss said as she gave a questioning glare at the message. Another message appeared.

'_Don't worry about it. Nothing you need to worry about.'_

"Okay…" Blake said, raising her brow but chose to ignore it along with her teammates.

_Back with Team JNPR…_

"Y-yeah I'll be careful," Jaune said as he chuckled nervously not wanting to think about what will happen next.

"**There's your answer," Lucy said, mused at him. "Photo. Fingerprint."**

"**This is a drug company!" Desmond said perplexed. "What does 'Abstergo' have to do with the DMV?!" This caught Team JNPR by surprise.**

"A… a drug company?" Jaune said also perplexed. "You mean to say that Desmond's abductors are a drug company! And how does he know that."

"I think he knew after seeing the pyramid symbol in the Animus." The redhead noted remembering the symbol she often sees aside from the Assassin insignia.

"But what does DMV stand for and what's 'Abstergo'?" Nora tilted her head confused. A letter appeared.

'_It stands for Department of Motor Vehicles. A department where Desmond needed to take the test to get his license. While Abstergo Industries is a multinational corporate conglomerate, one of the largest and most prominent corporations in the world.'_

"Whoa…" Team JNPR all said in unison amazed and slightly terrified of who Desmond I up against.

"A company that is similar to the Schnee Dust Company yet clearly more successful." Ren deduced then looked down in deep thought as a cupped his chin. _'But how is the DMV connected to this, and why do they want the treasure for?'_

"**Desmond. These guys are everywhere. They..." Before Lucy continues, she looks around and seems unsettled by something. "I... I'm sorry, I really can't talk about it."**

"Huh? Did she change the subject like that?" The knight asked.

"Probably because their being monitored by Abstergo." His partner deduced.

**With that, the conversation ends, and Lucy returns to working on the computer.**

"Looks like there are no more interactions." Nora pouted.

"I suggest we take Desmond back to his room." Her partner suggested. Nora nodded, then took control of the captive.

**Desmond returns to his room. The door shuts behind him.**

"**Damn it; they locked the door!" Desmond mutters in annoyance.**

"Well, that sucks…" Jaune muttered.

**He then walks up to the bed, the screen shows, **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT**_**.'**

"Welp! Time to hit the hey." Nora chirped as she pressed a button.

**He lays down on his bed and goes to sleep. The screen fades to black but flashes back in with brief shots of a wall with glowing symbols and writing — this startled Team JNPR.**

"Woah!" Jaune shouted. "What was that?!"

"I-I don't know…" Pyrrha said, trying to compose herself. While Nora hid behind Ren for the slight jump scare, Ren comforts her while thinking about what they just saw.

'_**The following morning…'**_

**The scene fades from black. Desmond wakes up the next morning in his bed. Warren hovers over him, inside his room watching him wake up. This disturbed the Team a bit.**

"**Gotta say that's a little creepy, Doc, waking up to you standing over me." Desmond said, slightly disturbed by the Scientist's action. "You been watching me sleep?"**

"We're all in agreement… That guy is insane" Jaune announced to his teammates towards Warren

"Yes," Pyrrha answered.

"Yup." Nora chirped.

"Agreed." Ren nodded.

"**We're always watching you. Now get up!" The Scientist ordered. "We've got a lot of work to do." JNPR slightly shivered at the thought of being watched all the time.**

"**Ooh, wonder who I get to kill today." Desmond joked.**

"Well, at least he's taking this seriously," Jaune said sarcastically making his team chuckle.

"**Don't be so cavalier! Your ancestors almost had the right idea, Mr. Miles. If the deaths of a few people – evil people, no less – could save the lives of thousands more, well... it seems a small sacrifice." The Abstergo Scientist said making him sound philosophical. This made the team listen to him in what he meant.**

**Desmond got up from his bed and walked up to Warren curious in what he said. "What do you mean 'almost'?"**

"**They didn't go far enough!" Warren answers as he continues his speech. "To do use a rather tired analogy, corruption is no different than cancer. Cut out the tumors but fail to treat the source and... well, you're buying time at best. There's no true change to be had, without comprehensive, systemic intervention."**

"**Chemo for the masses." Desmond answers.**

"**Education. RE-education, to be more precise. But it's not easy. And it doesn't always take."**

"Is he saying he has a better solution?" Pyrrha stated in confusion in what the scientist is talking about.

"You think that's why they're looking for the treasure?" Jaune asked.

"**Let me guess you've got a better solution." Desmond sarcastically said. "What is it then?"**

**Warren only chuckles. "Now that would be telling!"**

"Hmph! Spoilsport." Nora snarled.

"Now Nora, I'm sure we'll find out the secrets he and Abstergo are hiding," Ren said calming his partner down.

**After talking with Desmond, Warren leaves the room. Desmond follows and eventually walks up to the Animus where Lucy is. She didn't say anything and was too focused on the computer. The screen shows, '**_**\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT**_**.'**

"Alright! Another treasure hunt in the memories of a probably dead Assassin!" Nora gleefully cheered as she presses the button. Her friends laugh at the irony, she just said.

**Desmond lays down on the Animus and like the first time using it; the glass panel rotates over his head. The screen fades to white.**

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Sorry that this felt short… just trying to organize the best parts for each chapter._


	6. Chapter 5: Memory Block 2 Part 1

_A/N: Just letting you know there will be notifications in the following chapters showing what the player needs to do when controlling Altaïr thus I will not be adding such as a specific need such as 'Press and hold 'said button' to defend from strikes.' Since because there are different consoles and PC for the game, I will make it simple and add in the notifications such as 'button' instead of the standard button symbols you find in the said console controllers. Enjoy._

**Chapter 5: Memory Block 2 (Part 1-2): Reborn/Traitor**

"I wonder what we are going to see next in Desmond's genetic memories." The blond team leader asked. "You know… after what happened to Altaïr."

"I'm sure we will still get to see more of Altaïr's memories," Ren said. "After all, if he were to die in the past then that would disrupt their family tree preventing Desmond's birth."

The Invincible Girl nodded in agreement. "Of course, if that did happen, then we would never get the chance to now Desmond."

"Ugh! Less talk time and more playtime!" Nora impatiently said as she waits for the screen to start.

**The screen fades from white and shows Altaïr awoke, standing disoriented, in Al Mualim's study, with his Master standing before him.**

"Yay! Ice king's alive!" Nora cheered.

"Of course, Altaïr would still be alive, now what kind of game kind of game would anybody play if you kill off the main protagonist at the start." Surprisingly Pyrrha who made that comment. She then notices her teammates giving her a surprised look, realizing what she said slightly blushes as she chuckles nervously. "I uh… play games when I have my own free time."

"Really? Cool." Her partner said. "How about we play some of my games when we have the time."

Pyrrha looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "I would love that Jaune."

"**I am... alive?" Altaïr muttered as he looked down on his side where his master stabbed him only finding that there was nothing then he looked up to him. "But I saw you stab me... felt death's embrace."**

"He must have intentionally avoided stabbing his vitals." Ren deduced.

"**You saw what I wanted you to see, and then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb, that you might awake, and be reborn." Al Mualim explained.**

"**To what end?"**

"**Do you remember, Altaïr, what it is the Assassins fight for?" This caught Team JNPR's interest in the Assassin's goal.**

"**Peace, in all things."**

This answer made the team blink and stayed silent in mild surprise.

"Peace?" Jaune said, breaking the silence. "Isn't that kinda ironic?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"It's ironic because a group of assassins is killing certain people for peace," Ren explained.

"Oooh."

'_Is this what Warren meant by the Assassins 'almost having the right idea'?'_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she recalled the scientist's conversation with Desmond.

"**Yes, in all things." The master walked closer to his student as he continues his teaching. "It is not enough to end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well. You cannot have one without the other."**

"**So, it is said."**

"**So, it is!" Al Mualim snapped at him. "But you, my son, have not found inner peace! It manifests in ugly ways! You are arrogant and overconfident."**

"Yeash… Ice king is getting it." The Hammer wielder cringed at Altaïr's lecture.

"**Were you not the one to say that 'nothing is true, and everything is permitted'?" Altaïr countered back. This surprised the team again.**

"Nothing is true, and everything is permitted…" Ren echoed, remembering the words at the beginning of the game. "Those same words again…"

A letter appeared next to him.

''_Nothing is true, and everything is permitted', it is the maxim and primary guideline of the Creed. The phrase was originated from the 11th century by Hassan-i Sabbāh, the first recorded leader of the Assassin Order. It does sound cynical but is viewed differently throughout the ages. During Altaïr's training he was taught_ _that the maxim commanded the Assassins not to be free, but to be wise. He would later explain that for a person to abide by the adage, they had to transcend the illusion, which was the world, and to recognize that laws do not arise from divinity, but reason. But right now, he's still currently 'Ice King' so he hasn't gone that far yet. Small spoilers~.'_

The Team understood a bit better, knowing the meaning of the words now.

"**You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my child." The master answered with a tone of disappointment towards Altaïr's comment. "It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish; it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack!" He lectures his student as he walked back to his study table.**

"**Then what is to become of me?"**

"**I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us. Malik thinks it only fair, your life in exchange for his brother's. But this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You'll see that you have been stripped of your possessions. Your rank as well. You are a novice, a child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our Order. I am offering you a chance at redemption. You'll earn your way back into the Brotherhood."**

"Harsh… but fair a guess." Jaune said.

"**I assume you've something planned."**

"**First, you must prove to me you remember how to be an Assassin."**

**Altaïr paused for a moment then figuring out the answer. "So, you'd have me take a life?"**

"**No. Not yet, at least. For now, you are to become a student once again."**

"Woah… back to square one…" Nora said, feeling sympathetic for the shamed Assassin.

"**There is no need for this!" The now novice Assassin said, slightly annoyed.**

"You don't have the right to complain," Pyrrha said with deadpan look. "After all this is your fault."

"**Others tracked your targets for you, but no more. From today on you will track them yourself."**

"**If this is what you wish."**

"**It is."**

"**Then tell me what it is that I must do."**

"Wow… he wants his rank back." The knight commented.

"Indeed." The raven head agreed. "No doubt prove himself."

"**We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert de Sablé. One of our own…" All Mualim said with a mixture of sadness and disappointment then immediately composed himself. "You must find him and bring him here for questioning."**

JNPR is shocked by this revelation. A traitor among the Assassins?

"Wait… that would explain the gate." Ren muttered loud enough for the others look at him.

"What do you mean Ren?" His Team leader asked.

"Remember when Altaïr fought against the Templars?" Ren asked, earning a nod from his friends. "Right before he was forced to retreat, he reached the village gates, and I notice that there were no signs of damage or any forced entry on them."

"Oh! Your right! Now that think about it there weren't any signs of damages on the gates." The Redhead said as she remembered the battle.

"I didn't even notice that."

"Oh, Renny is good at noticing the smallest details out there." The pancake lover said complimenting her partner.

"**What can you tell me of the traitor?" Altaïr slightly growled after learning such news while holding his composure.**

"Oooh, someone's angry~." Nora jokingly said but also understood that anyone could get angry at the one that betrayed them.

"**Ah, but that's just it. I've given you all I will. The rest is up to you." Without saying anything else, he turns away and looks by the large window by his study room.**

"Right, time to track down that traitor," Jaune said.

**After that, a notification appears by the left side of the screen.**

'_**You've been demoted!'**_

'_**Weapon Lost: Sword'**_

'_**Weapon Lost: Hidden Blade'**_

'_**Weapon Lost: Short Blade'**_

'_**Ability Lost: Counter Kills'**_

'_**Weapon Lost: Throwing Knives'**_

'_**Ability Lost: Tackle'**_

'_**Ability Lost: Catch Ledge'**_

'_**Ability Lost: Grab Break'**_

'_**Ability Lost: Regain Balance'**_

'_**Ability Lost: Dodge'**_

'_**Weapon Lost: Extra Throwing Knives'**_

The entire room was met with silence along with Team JNPR's jaws drop after reading the list of weapons and skills that Altaïr lost.

"Ouch… that's a lot he lost…" Jaune muttered feeling wrong about the shamed Assassin.

"I. Don't. Believe it." Nora whispered, gaining everyone's attention. "ICE KING HAD ALL THAT, AND I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO USE ALL THEM CHANCE TO SEE THEM IN ACTION!"

Her scream made the others flinch a bit, but they chose to ignore her outburst and waited a bit for her to calm down so they can continue the game.

**After speaking with the Al Mualim, Altaïr left the study and passed through the fortress' courtyard. An Assassin Informant was waiting for him near the gates.**

"**Safety and peace, Altaïr." The Assassin bowed as he greeted him.**

"**You're in my way."**

"Rude," Pyrrha said.

"He's Ice King Pyrrha, of course, he is," Nora added in.

"**Yes, Al Mualim has asked that I assist you..." The Informant replied while he ignored Altaïr's rude comment. "Remind you how it is we hunt our prey."**

"**I know how it works."**

"**Be that as it may, I have no desire to disobey."**

"The Assassins sure are loyal to Al Mualim," Jaune said.

"**Then be quick!" Altaïr said as he begins to lose his patience.**

"**The Assassiyun have many tools at their disposal-."**

"Hm? Is it just me or did he pronounce the word Assassin wrong?"

"No, I heard it to Jaune." His partner agreed with him.

"Perhaps a difference in his accent?" Ren said.

"**Yes, yes. We can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket, or we can use violence to intimidate." The novice answered, slightly annoyed.**

"**Good, then you remember." The Informant said pleased with Altaïr's answer.**

The team is a bit disturbed for hearing the 'many tools' that the Assassins use for their targets. A letter appears.

'_I know what you guys are thinking, but these are the requirements an Assassin use to achieve their missions, even if they have to get their hands dirty. Plus, I'm sure this is no different for veteran Hunters when they head out for their missions aside from hunting Grimm.'_

None of the team said anything on what the letter said, because they all knew deep down that it is one of the harsh realities that they must be prepared when they become full-fledged Huntsmen/Huntresses after they graduate from Beacon.

"**Then you'd have me walk amongst the others and learn what I can about the traitor?" The novice asked as he does not want to wait any longer.**

"**Yes, begin by going to the village market. That's where we first spotted the traitor."**

**This information surprised Altaïr not expecting it to be this quick. "You know who it is?"**

"Yes! Now we know where to hunt down that traitor." Nora said, excitingly.

"**Perhaps..." The informant said.**

"**Then give me a name and let's be done with it."**

"**That's not the way it works. Now go, and remember, begin your search in the village market." With that, the Informant moves away to let Altaïr pass.**

"Pft! Who needs you? We got this."

"Nora… he did give us a hint to find the traitor."

"Sorry, Ren."

**Altaïr explored the village he continued going downhill; he takes the shorter root by performing a Leap of Faith towards the numerous haystacks in the town.**

"It's sure is fun watching him do all that," Jaune said smiling.

"It sure is, it may be just a game, but I can't help but feel a sense of peace when Altaïr leaps of to the air like that," Pyrrha noted as she notices how the Leap of Faith was like an eagle making ahead dive to the ground.

**Eventually, he found his target for information in the village market.**

A letter from Triscythe appeared.

'_To inform you, you will find certain icons on the map showing where you need to go throughout the game. You can recognize these icons by their simple description, a hand sliding on a pocket 'Pickpocket Icon,' a face is speaking 'Eavesdropping Icon,' and finally a hand in a shape of a fist 'Interrogation Icon.' For now, the game will instruct you what you need to do._

Nora gasps as a lightbulb pops out on top of her head, ready for an idea. But fortunately, Ren saw this coming.

"Nora, no."

"But-"

"No."

"Killjoy," Nora muttered as she pouted.

'_**Eavesdrop'**_

'_**Sit on a nearby bench and look on the target to begin eavesdropping.'**_

"Simple yet effective as long as you pretend to mind your own business," Ren commented.

**Sitting down on a nearby bench with two other civilians not paying attention to him at all as he stays inconspicuous, he remained at a reasonable distance to listen in on the conversation between two villagers.**

"**I know what I saw." The first villager said to the second. "Masun opened the gate. He let the Templars in!"**

"So that's the traitor's name." Nora cutely growled.

"You're getting into this game, Nora." The Fearless Leader stated.

"Yup!"

"**Then, you must tell Al Mualim!" The second villager worryingly said to the other.**

"**I can't! Masun did not act alone. Someone inside the fortress helped him."**

"**What makes you say this?"**

"**He exchanges letters with someone inside. The basket weaver carries them for him."**

"Gasp! The plot thickens." Nora intentionally gasped, enjoying herself.

Pyrrha giggled at her antics but also enjoying herself with the game. Ren and Jaune just both smiled to liking the game more.

"**That's no reason to stay silent."**

"**Ah! But the weaver delivered him a letter just before the attack. I suspect it held the order to open the gate."**

"**Then speak to the weaver! He can name Masun's accomplice!"**

"**He's disappeared! Hiding for fear of being dragged into this!"**

"**Ha! Probably inside of one of his own baskets!" The Team laughed at the irony of the joke.**

**After the two finished talking notification appeared by the left of the screen.**

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Find the basket weaver.'**_

"We now have the next objective in finding the traitor." The Redhead said.

**Altaïr followed the lead obtained from eavesdropping on the villagers near the market and found the basket weaver. Observing the weaver's conversation with a woman, Altaïr kept a certain distance facing away from the two but listened in their communication.**

"**Please, just one!" The woman begged to the waver. "We lost everything in the attack and have no place to store our grain!"**

"**I... I can't right now." The weaver answered nervously. "I'm busy."**

"**Is this about the letter?"**

"**W-what letter?"**

"Not very good at keeping calm are you, traitor." Nora grinned evilly at she listens in their conversation.

Jaune couldn't help but be worried and whispers in Ren's ear. "Should we be worried?"

"Don't worry. You know how excited she gets for this kind of things." Ren said earning a nod of exception from his Team leader.

"**The letter you received when I got here. Bad news?" The women asked concerningly.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about. Listen, I'll see what I can do, but please, I need to be alone right now. Come back later."**

"**As you wish."**

**As the woman left, a notification appeared.**

'_**Pickpocket'**_

'_**Initializing Memory Imprint…'**_

'_**In Low Profile, press and hold the button to pickpocket someone while there're walking.'**_

"Keeping a low profile while pickpocketing. It's a little different from real life, but this is a game after all." The Invincible Girl noted which earned a surprised look from her teammates hearing that small information from her.

"You sound like you had experienced," Nora noted.

"Nora!" Her partner called her not approving of her bluntness.

"It's okay Ren," Pyrrha said waving her hands showing she's not offended. "I did have experience, well, being pickpocketed at least."

This surprised her teammates. After all who would be crazy enough to try and steal from 'The Invincible Girl' in broad daylight! "You where pickpocketed!" Jaune said, surprised. "When did this happen."

"Don't worry that happened a long time ago; it happened before I was called 'The Invincible Girl.'" Pyrrha smilingly said ensuring them that there's nothing wrong. "But thanks to that mistake I handmade my wallet with pieces of metal, just in case if I lose it again I will use my Semblance to get it back."

"Huh… that's smart." Jaune said in awe in his partner's creativity in using her Semblance.

**The weaver walked off, into the village. Altaïr followed him and silently grabbed a letter from his pocket. Humorously he notices that the message is gone and throws a fit. A team laughs at that gag. A notification appears.**

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Find Masun near the cypress tree.'**_

"…Huh? Wait, how come our next objective is already posted in the notification?" Jaune confusingly said noticing how rushed it seemed. "We don't even know what the letter is about."

A note appears next to him.

'_Yeah… most players notice that flaw when they play the game, but fortunately the novel version sheds some light to that missing piece in the game.'_

"There's a novel version of the game?" Ren said, gaining a slight interest in reading the said novel.

'_Yes, although there are a few differences in the novel version of the game.'_

"Interesting."

'_If you guys like I can show you the contents of the letter from the novel version.'_

The team look at each other and nodded at once. Without needing to hear them say anything, Triscythe shows them letter.

'_Letter_

_Brother-_

_I fear our plans have been discovered and we can no longer meet. Best you disappear before Al Mualim's men find you. They must not learn of my betrayal, or everything we've worked for will be undone. I've left some coin for you near the dead cypress tree. Take it and head for Damascus. Lose yourself amongst the people there. When things have settled, I'll contact you again._

_As for I, I cannot leave here knowing Al Mualim continues to deny the freedom of these people. A new world is coming, one without war, without fear or pain, so I must help them any way I can. You'll probably believe me foolish, but I must remain in Masyaf. I'll be near the center of the village, on the stage, calling out to my brothers and sisters. Maybe I can make them listen. Maybe I can make them understand._

_May the Father of Understanding Guide You.'_

After reading the letter, this gave JNPR mixed reactions towards what was written in it.

"Is… is this guy serious," Jaune said slightly angry after reading the letter. "What _peace_! This punk just opened a gate of the Assassin's enemies, and they killed so many people!"

"I agree!" Pyrrha said frowning disapprovingly. "It won't justify what he did was wrong."

"We're going to break this guy's legs," Nora growled in anger nearly crushing the controller.

"Agreed." Ren, usually the pacifist agreed with his team. _'But what were those last words at the end of letter? 'The Father of Understanding'? Is this a deity the Templars worship?'_

Another letter appears.

'_If you're wondering what the 'Father of Understanding' is, it has nothing to do with worshiping a deity or a person, but it's rather complicated to explain since no one knows what that phrase means. But of course, the Templars have been using this phrase as a form of good luck or goodwill towards their fellow members.'_

"I see…"

**Altaïr headed to the location specified in the letter. He goes uphill of the village and heads straight to where the dead tree is. There, he found Masun preaching to the crowd from the stage. Another notification appears.**

'_**Interrogation'**_

'_**Lock onto your target to start interrogation.'**_

'_**Press a button to activate the Interrogation mission.'**_

**Altaïr joins the crowd and listens to what Masun has to say.**

"Wonder what grand speech this guy will say." Jaune sarcastically said as he and his team listen to the traitor's speech.

"**I see the way you look at me. Hear the things you say! A traitor! I'm not a traitor! It's Al Mualim who's betrayed us! You'll see! Soon, all your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and a new one! A better place, where all might live as equals! But men, like Al Mualim, would see this dream destroyed! Today's attack was but the first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your wicked ways. Rise up against the madman of Masyaf! See-through his lies!"**

After listening to the speech, JNPR each had their reactions. Jaune was angry at how Masun was spouting out peace and equality when he caused the deaths of countless. Pyrrha was disgusted and much disapproved of how willingly he gave such a speech despite the loss of innocence. Nora was growling at Masun while thinking ways he can break his legs. While Ren was also angry with his fellow teammates, he can't help but think about the speech that Masun gave to the crowd. Was turning traitor worth the lives of the people of Masyaf? Did he saw something in Al Mualim that gave him such ill will towards the leader if the Assassins? Whatever it may be Ren decides to stay quiet thinking there may be more to what it seems.

**As Masun finishes his speech, he walks away. A notification appears.**

'_**Interrogation'**_

'_**Initializing Memory Imprint…'**_

'_**Follow the Despot to a secluded place and beat him until he speaks.'**_

"Oh yeah! Time to break this guy's legs!" Nora gave a savage smirk as she gets ready for the Interrogation.

**Altaïr follows Masun waiting for the right moment to interrogate him. He follows him until he finally ends up in a secluded spot in the village where there is no one around.**

**Altaïr then begins beating the traitor, but surprisingly he fights back. Eventually, they started a fistfight. However, Altaïr is far superior in combat then beats the traitor into submission.**

"**Enough! I yield, I yield!" Masun pleaded as he went down to his knees.**

"Ha! That's what you get!" Nora chirped satisfied with the beating, along with her fellow teammates.

"**Speak quickly then. I've no interest in your games." Altaïr ordered the traitor, "Why did you betray us, and who do you serve?"**

"**We serve the Templars. You should too. Their cause is just."**

"So, he is sided with the Templars," Ren said.

"**We?" The novice questioned.**

"**Jamal. He told me of their plans. Asked me to open the gate."**

"That must be the basket weaver," Pyrrha noted. A letter appeared.

"_The basket weaver is just a messenger threatened to send the letter. Jamal is an Assassin that helped open the gates, but you won't be able hunt him down._ _Originally, he was to be an assassination target in Assassin's Creed but was ultimately cut from the final game due to constraints on Ubisoft."_

"Awe… that sucks." Nora pouted not getting the chance to confront him.

"**You betrayed us! We, who called you brother and kept you safe from harm."**

"**I did what I believed was right! And if you must kill me for it… so be it. I am not afraid to die."**

"**Your fate is not for me to decide. It's Al Mualim who will judge."**

"This won't end well…" Jaune gulped knowing what's going to happen next.

**The screen fades to white, and the robotic voice calls out.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

**The screen fades out from white, Masun was brought to Al Mualim's study by Altaïr, while the said master is holding a sword. And just as Jaune said it didn't look right.**

"**You stand accused of betraying our Brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do you answer to these charges?" Al Mualim questions the traitor as he waits for his answer.**

"**I deny nothing." The traitor said without a single thought. "I'm proud of what I did! My only regret is that they failed." JNPR growled at him despite his honesty as they silently listen.**

"**I offer you a chance to repent. To renounce the evil in your heart."**

"**It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent."**

"**Then, you will die." Al Mualim stabs him through the neck with a sword, all the way to the hilt, killing him as he fell to the ground.**

The team gasps with eyes wide at the brutal scene. "Did we just witness an execution?" Their leader asked, still shocked at the scene. They all silently nodded again in shock. "Ok good just checking."

"**You did well, Altaïr, and have earned the right to carry a blade once more." The master compliments the novice as he gives him the same sword that he used to kill Masun.**

**Altaïr takes the sword then speaks to his master. "What will become of the one who helped him?"**

"**That remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These men can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills, their minds poisoned and twisted." He explains to Altaïr as he walks back to his study table. "These men must be destroyed. Soon enough we'll know what sort of man Jamal is."**

"Which unfortunately we won't get the chance of doing," Ren said remembering the letter from Triscythe.

"**I've passed your test then. What now?"**

"**Oh, my child, we've only just begun." The master reaches out a scroll on top of his desk. "I hold here a list. Nine names adorn it. Nine men who need to die. They are plague-bringers, war-makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensures the Crusades continue. You will find them. Kill them. In doing so, you'll sow the seeds of peace. Both for the region and for yourself. In this way, you might be redeemed." **

"Nine lives in exchange for Altaïr's," Jaune mutters.

"**Nine lives in exchange for mine," Altaïr mutters. _NPR chuckles at the comment while Jaune smile awkwardly.**

"**A most generous offer, I think. Have you any questions?"**

"**Only where I need to begin."**

"Eager, isn't he?" Pyrrha commented.

"**Very well. Ride for Damascus. Seek out the black-market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall." As the master assigns Altaïr his first mission, Al Mualim goes to a pigeon coop and takes a pigeon out. "Be sure to visit the city's Assassin Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq of your arrival. Speak with him; you'll find he has much to offer." The pigeon flies out from the window and disappears.**

"Oh! That's so old school but cool." The pancake lover chirped. "We should try doing that."

"Sure Nora will think about it after the game," Ren said to her partner.

"Ok!"

Jaune whispers to Ren's ears. "You're not going to do that… right?"

"Don't worry, a few pancakes and sleep and she'll probably think of something else by then," Ren answered with a small smile.

"**If you believe it best."**

"**I do. Besides, you cannot begin your mission without his consent."**

"**What nonsense is this?!" The novice said, annoyed, "I don't need his permission! It's a waste of time!"**

"What part of 'punishment' do you not understand?" Pyrrha deadpanned.

"**It's the price you pay for the mistakes you've made!" The master counters. "You'll answer not only to me but all the Brotherhood as well now."**

"**So be it," Altaïr mutters.**

"**Take your equipment and go. Prove you are not yet lost to us."**

**The scene fades into white. Then fades back while showing Altaïr checking his Hidden Blade. A notification appears.**

'_**DNA Synchronization Augmented'**_

'_**Synchronizing Rank 1 Memory'**_

'_**New Weapon Gained - Sword'**_

'_**New Weapon Gained – Hidden Blade'**_

'_**You can practice in the courtyard.'**_

"Cool! Can't wait to see more of Altaïr's skills." Jaune enthusiastically said while not noticing small frown again.

**As the novice Assassin finishes checking his equipment, he exits the study room. As he walks outside, he is greeted by fellow Assassin.**

"**Altaïr, it seems my students do not fully understand what it is to wield a blade." The Assassin Instructor informed the novice. "Perhaps you can show them what you know." The screen fades on to white shortly in fades in showing Altaïr standing in the middle of the training field. Team JNPR listens to the background music showing how epic the novice's skills will be taught to the students (both in and out of the game). Notifications are being shown on the screen.**

"Muahahaha! Feel the wrath of Ice King!" Nora said excitingly as she and her teammates can't help but feel excited because of the background music.

'_**Deflect'**_

'_**Press and hold (button) to Deflect attacks.'**_

'_**This is a defensive stance.'**_

**Altaïr blocks and parries the trainee's attack with simple effort. As Nora controls Altaïr, Jaune pays careful attention to the fight.**

'_**Combo Kill'**_

'_**Press (button) to Attack.'**_

'_**Press (button) again as soon as your sword makes contact.'**_

**Altaïr starts attacking he strikes at the trainee continuously with his sword, his sparring partner blocks his attacks, but the novice does not back down, finally seeing opening he hits by punching him in the gut forcing the trainee down to his knees and falls to the ground.**

"**Perfect!" The Instructor complimented Altaïr. The trainee got back up ready for another round.**

"Round two start." The Invincible Girl said.

**Altaïr continues to strike again without any hesitation. He hits the trainee back and gets knocked to the ground by the novice. "The work of a master!" Complimented the instructor once more.**

"Novice, you mean," Ren said seeing the irony of the shamed Assassin.

**Third and final round the trainee gives his best but only to earn the same result from the disgraced Master Assassin. "That, my students, is how we should all fight!" The instructor said as the screen fades into white, then fades back in showing Altaïr outside of the training area.**

"Wow! I sure learn a lot from those spars." Jaune said remembering the fighting style that Altaïr was shown.

"I'm sure you did…" Pyrrha dryly said to her partner but didn't notice it, while the other did but stayed quiet.

**Altaïr exits the fortress then heads towards the village; he continuously walks downhill until he reaches the village gates. Outside of a village gate, he sees a stable of horses. A notification appears.**

'_**Horse Mount'**_

'_**Press (button 1) or (button 2) next to the horse to mount it. The horse will follow you wherever you go, outside of cities.'**_

"We even get to ride a horse? Sweet!" Nora and Jaune said in unison.

**Altaïr walks up to a horse and mounts it. Another notification appears.**

'_**Horse Blend'**_

'_**Move to steer the horse.'**_

'_**Soldiers will ignore you if you press (button) to walk when going by.'**_

"That's an interesting skill." The raven head commented.

**Altaïr follows the path as he rides his horse outside of the village, up ahead, he sees a fence blocking the way. Another notification appears.**

'_**Horse Jump'**_

'_**Press and hold (button 1) and (button 2) and push (button 3) to jump from over large objects.'**_

"Even in a game that does seem fun to do." The redhead said with a hint of excitement.

**The novice makes his horse charge towards the fence, making it jump over it without fail. Altaïr continues his journey until the screen fades into white. The screen shows that the game is being saved.**

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Memory Block 2 Part 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, had to lost of things to do in my life (as usual), but here is the next chapter of JNPR playing Assassin's Creed._

**Chapter 6: Memory Block 2 (Part 2-2): First Target: Tamir**

"Hey, how long have we been playing?" Jaune asked his teammates as they waited for the game to finish saving itself.

"Let me check." His partner said as she checked the time on her Scroll. "Oh! Its nearly passed noon."

"Really? We've been playing for almost, what? Three hours?"

"It would seem so," Ren said.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun." Nora chirped as she patiently waited for the game to start.

"Indeed."

"I suppose your right." Pyrrha giggled. "How about we all go for lunch after we finish Memory Block?"

"Sound like a plan." Her team leader agrees, along with her fellow teammates.

**After the game finished saving itself, the screen fades out from white, showing Altaïr mounting his horse as they exited a mountain path. From that place, the edge of a hill, he sees the city of Damascus as the screen shows the full view of the city showing the broad gate and the city wall made of stone while there are numerous amount of buildings within the city. The team was marveled at the site of city.**

"Wow…/Whoa…" They all said in unison. A letter appeared.

'_The City of Damascus, it is the capital, and the largest ancient city of Syria believed to have been founded in the third millennium BCE. Damascus is found in the eastern foothills of the Eastern Lebanon Mountain Range, near the delta of the Barada River.'_

"Fascinating," Ren commented. "Looking at more closely that must the same place that was shown in the intro."

"Your right, it does look the same." Pyrrha agreed.

**As he continues to travel the path downhill, he sees the massive gates of the city and heads towards them to enter. As he arrives closer to the entrance, he witnesses a guard standing guard as two others are harassing a citizen. The citizen wore white robes like the Novice Assassin and wore a white turban on his head. The team seeing this was disgusted by the site. A notification appears as he got closer.**

'_**Save Citizen'**_

'_**Citizens you save from soldiers will help you in return.'**_

'_**Press a button to try and save a citizen.'**_

"**Please! You're hurting me! Please!" The civilian begged as the two guards continue to hurt him.**

"**Don't spend time to defend!" One of the Knight shouted as he and his fellow Knight continue as they ignore the citizens' pleas.**

"Oh yeah! Time to break some legs, Ice King!" Nora said as she controls Altaïr.

"And save the citizen." Her partner added.

**As Altaïr got closer, he gets jumps off his horse then walks up to the group with his sword ready in his hand. The knights notice this and consider him as a fret; they ignore the citizen and prepare to attack. A notification appears.**

'_**Save Citizen'**_

'_**Initializing Memory Imprint…'**_

**Altaïr gets ready and immediately takes the offensive, and for only a short while did he quickly dealt with the Knights, leaving the saved citizen standing. Another notification appears after.**

"Serves them right," Pyrrha said satisfied with the results.

'_**Save Citizen'**_

'_**Press a button to speak with a saved citizen.'**_

**As Altaïr finished off the last Knight, we walked up to the citizen.**

"**Is that the last of them?" The citizen asked. "I hope so… Still, best not to take any chances. I'll hurry home. Don't think I'll leave it again anytime soon, either. You've done me a kindness, young man. Be assured; I won't forget it." He thanked Altaïr then walked away.**

**After Altaïr saved he walked closer to the gate, he sees a group of four Scholars walking by with their heads down and hands together as they seem to pray and wore similar clothing like the civilian that the novice saved. Two notifications appear.**

'_**Scholars'**_

'_**The Scholars help you get past guard posts.'**_

'_**Press a button to Blend with them.'**_

'_**Look for their icon on your GPS.'**_

'_**Citizen saved.'**_

'_**Scholars are a moving Hiding spot.'**_

'_**Use them to get by guard posts.'**_

"Cool! It's just like in the intro." Jaune said. "This way, Altaïr can blend with the crowd without a problem."

"I guess good things happen when you help people." His partner said, noting that this only happened when Altaïr saved the scholar.

**Altaïr walked up to the group. He instantly got in the middle as the four surround him. Then the Novice bowed his head and joined his hands together like the Scholars around him. With this, he is now blending and hidden among the eyes of the people.**

**The Novice slowly walked towards the entrance of the gate along with the Scholars. They pass by a few shops outside the city walls, hearing a few shop owners calling out to the people to purchase their goods.**

**As they near the entrance, he sees four guards blocking the way. They are not Templar Knights because they are wearing light brown leather armor, a black turban, and a sword hanging on their hips.**

"Templar Knights?" The orange head asked curiously.

"No. at least I don't think so. They're not wearing the standard uniform that the knights do." The raven head answered. "I guess that they are guards of Damascus."

**Altaïr continued to walk towards the gates hidden among the Scholars, as soon as they were close, the guards slowly moved away, letting the group enter the city.**

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." The redhead said. "Normally you'd have stopped them and ask questions before you could enter a city like this."

"It's a game Pyrrha. It doesn't need to be that complicated, and you're supposed to have fun with it." The blond answered.

"I guess you're right." She smiled, hearing his answer.

**As soon as they entered the city, Altaïr breaks off from the group then ventures around the city, passing by many civilians, guards and knights minding their own business. **

"Right. Let's meet with ah… Rafiq? Yeah! Rafiq. In the Assassins' Bureau." Jaune said. But before Nora could do anything a note appeared.

'_Before you do that, I suggest you would follow the Bird Icon on your map. After you follow it, you're going to see a tall building, and when you do, I want you to climb to the top of it.'_

The team looked at each other, confused by this. "What do you mean?" Ren asked curiously, speaking for everyone.

'_You'll see.'_

Not understanding what the note meant, they decided to follow what Triscythe said. As soon as they reached the said building, they made Altaïr climb it, and fast as he reached the top, the team noticed that there is platform like the one back in Masyaf.

"Hey, there's a platform on the top of the building!" Nora said pointing at the screen.

"You think Triscythe wants us to make a Leap of Faith up there?" Jaune said a bit nervously. "I mean, the height is a bit longer then what we usually did."

"Pft! Please! Ice King can toooootaaaly make that jump." Nora said as she placed Altaïr on top of the platform. But before she could make him jump, she notices a small notification. "Huh?"

'_**Press button to Synchronize.'**_

"Scyn… chro… nize?" The pancake lover tilted her head as she read the notification.

"Perhaps this has something to do with what Triscythe meant." Ren pointed out. "Let' see what happens." With that, Nora nodded her head and pressed the said button.

**Altaïr focused his senses and looked out to his surroundings on top of the platform as he crouches. Then the camera zooms out circling the building showing surrounding area as a harmonic humming was being heard in the background while the camera zooms back to Altaïr.**

The team was mesmerized at what they have seen and heard. A letter appeared breaking their trance.

'_Viewpoints. An Animus feature that allows for greater synchronization between the source of the genetic memory and its viewer. Typically, viewpoints within a given Animus simulation are placed on structures or natural land formations high enough for an observer to survey the surrounding environment. They range from church towers and roofbeams on a city's landmarks to watchtowers and guard posts.'_

"That's incredible!' Pyrrha said in awe as she grew to like this game even more.

"SO COOL!" Nora shouted in glee. "But what was that thing that Ice King did know? Was that his Semblance?"

"Nora, remember what Triscythe said back then? This game is from a different world. So, Aura doesn't exist I there Universe, so therefore there is no Semblance."

"Oh, right."

"Then what was that he just did?" Jaune asked. Another letter appeared.

'_Eagle Vision.'_

"Eagle Vision?" JNPR asked in unison.

'_You'll see but fist off to the Burau!'_

"Oh, right!" Nora squeaked as she made the Novice Assassin perform a Leap of Faith and landed on haystack.

**Following the icon on the map, the novice reaches towards the building. A notification appears.**

'_**Assassins' Bureau'**_

'_**The Assassins' Bureau entrance is on the roof.'**_

"Clever. There no doors in any of the walls. So, they hid it on the roof to avoid suspicion." Ren noted.

**Altaïr climbs up at the building reaching for the roof. There he sees the symbol of the Assassins and the secret entrance inside the building. He enters the chamber then walks up to another entry on his left, as he enters the room is filled with pots and vases of different variety and sizes on shelves against the walls of the room, there he is greeted by a man currently painting pottery behind his counter. This man is the Rafiq.**

"A shop? An excellent cover-up for an Assassin informant." Ren said even more interested than before.

"If I know better, your starting to enjoy this a lot~" His childhood friend said teasingly.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Ren admitted.

"**Altaïr. It's good to see you. And in one piece." Rafiq greeted the novice.**

"**You as well, friend,"** **Altaïr answered as he walked closer to him.**

"**I'm sorry for your troubles."**

"**Think nothing of it."**

"**A few of your brothers were here earlier, in fact." Rafiq closed his eyes, remembering his last conversation with his fellow Assassins. "Oof, if you'd heard the things they said... I'm certain you'd have slain them where they stood."**

"Is… is he being sarcastic?" Jaune said, earning a shrug from his teammates.

"**It's quite alright," Altaïr said, slightly annoyed.**

"**Yes, you've never been one for the Creed, have you?" Rafiq said, amused.**

"Yeash! Lay off him. He gets its." Nora said slightly annoyed with the Rafiq.

"**Is that all?" Altaïr slightly growled about to lose his patience.**

"**I'm sorry, sometimes I forget myself. What business brings you to Damascus?"**

"**A man named Tamir." The novice answered. "Al Mualim takes issue with the work he does. I'm meant to end it. Now tell me where to find him."**

"**Surely, you remember how to track an enemy."**

"**Of course! Learn where he will be and when. But that sort of work is best left for-" Altaïr paused for a moment there and mentally slapped himself nearly forgetting that job is usually for a novice. "I understand."**

"Man, starting all over must be hard for him," Jaune said feeling a bit sorry for him.

"Don't be Jaune." The Invincible Girl said. "This is his punishment, after all."

"**Go and search the city. Determine what he's planning and where he works. Preparation makes the victor."**

"**What can you tell me about him?"**

"**Tamir makes his living as a black-market merchant. So, the Souk district should be your destination." The shop keepers say as he gives information to the novice. "I would suggest you seek out the following places: a small souk northeast of here, the madrasah to our east. And in the gardens north of this Bureau. Focus on these places, and he should become well known to you." A note appears.**

'_To inform you there are three Districts in Damascus: Poor, Middle, and Rich._ _Altaïr is currently in the Poor District.'_

The team nodded in understanding.

"**I assume you want me to return to you when this is done."**

"**Yes. Come back to me. I'll give you Al Mualim's marker, and you'll give us Tamir's life."**

"**As you wish," Altaïr answered.**

"**Remember Altaïr, if you find yourself in trouble, and the city turned against you, return to the bureau. I can shelter you from the storm."**

"That's good to know," Jaune said relieved.

"**Be warned though, if your enemies are too close, my door will remain closed, until you've lost them. Do you understand?"**

"Ugh… yes, dad." Nora rolling her eyes.

"**Yes. To bring the enemy inside would compromise the Brotherhood." Altaïr said, quoting the Creed's tenants.**

"**Very well. Off you go." Rafiq said as he continued back, painting the pot.**

**With that, Altaïr left the Bureau the same way he entered. He looked towards the city, getting ready for his investigation.**

"Right, where to begin?" Pyrrha said.

"Let's check the map and go the nearest icon for information," Jaune suggested as everyone agreed with.

**While gathering information about Tamir, Altaïr approached the stand from which a herald was speaking and listened.**

"Yay! Another talking guy to beat stuff out off." Nora cheered.

"You mean herald?" Ren corrected.

"Yes! The talking guy!" Nora smirked as the rest of her teammates just sweat-dropped.

"**None know the man better than I! Come close! Hear the tale I have to tell! Of a merchant prince without peer. It was just before Hattin. The Saracens were low on food, and in desperate need of resupply, but there was no relief in sight. Tamir drove a caravan in those days, between Damascus and Jerusalem. But recent business had been poor. It seemed there were none in Jerusalem who wanted what he had: fruits and vegetables from nearby farms. And so, Tamir left. Riding north and wondering what would become of his supplies. For soon, they would surely spoil. That should have been the end of this tale, and the poor man's life. But, fate intended otherwise. As Tamir drove his caravan north, he came across the Saracen leader and his starving men. Most fortunate for them both, each having something the other wanted. So Tamir gave the man his food, and when the battle was finished, the Saracen leader saw to it that the merchant was repaid a thousand times! Some say, were it not for Tamir, Salā****ḥ**** ad-Dīn's men would have surely turned on him. Could be we won the battle, because of that man?"**

"That sounds inspirational…" Pyrrha said sarcastically as she narrows her eyes at the herald.

"I wonder how many people would believe in any of this?" Jaune honestly asked. Then a letter appeared.

'_You could be amazed at how the mass would easily be swayed in the power of words. Of course, that depends on what kind of person says it and how they use it. Take Professor Ozpin for example on his speech before your initiation.'_

"Oh yeah! Professor Ozpin's speech was kind of… depressing back then…" Nora noted as she recalled the day back then.

"I know…" Her Fearless Leader agreed. "You'd expect something inspiring from the Headmaster of Beacon."

"I can agree that, but there was a hidden meaning to it." Pyrrha pitched in.

"Huh?" JN_ both said confusingly.

"She means that the Professor said all that because he was testing our determination," Ren answered. "Afterall, the life of the Huntsman and Huntress isn't all fun and games."

**Once the herald was finished speaking, Altaïr followed him to a secured location carefully making sure that there are no witnesses, as soon as he and the herald walked up to an empty dead-end, he beats him up, until he yielded.**

"OK! The time you spill the beans talking guy." Nora said as she grins.

"**You've seem to know quite a bit about Tamir," Altaïr says as he threatens the herald. "Tell me what he's planning."**

"**I know only the stories I tell, nothing more!" The herald answers as he cowers in fear.**

"**A pity. There's no reason to let you live if you've nothing to offer in return."**

"**Wait, wait! There is one thing!"**

"**Continue."**

"**He is preoccupied as of late. He oversees the production of many, many weapons." The novice says.**

"So, he's a weapons dealer." Ren frowned at what he learned.

"**What of it?" The novice continues to question him as he loses his patience. "They're meant for Salā****ḥ**** ad-Dīn. This does not help me. Which means it does not help you."**

"**No, stop! Listen! Not Salā****ḥ**** ad-Dīn! They're for someone else. The crests these arms bear, they are different, unfamiliar. It seems Tamir supports another, but I know not who."**

"Templars?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure," Jaune answered. "He said that he didn't recognises the crest, so it might not be for the Templars."

"**Is that all?"**

"**Yes, yes! I have told you everything I know."**

"**Then, it's time for you to rest." Altaïr then quickly stabbed the herald in the stomach, killing him, and left the area after what he had learned then searches the city for more information. The team slightly jumped at the novice did.**

"Is it weird that I'm slowly getting used to this." The redhead said a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, real or not, it is just a game meant for young adults. So yeah. Nothing serious for us future Hunters." Her partnered assured her while the rest made a silent agreement.

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Tamir was preoccupied with overseeing a large shipment of weapons for an unknown client.'**_

"On to the next!" Nora chirped.

"Hey, Nora, can we get to have turn to play after you finish with this Memory Block?" Jaune asked.

"Sure! No problem!"

**While gathering information, Altaïr stumbled upon two men complaining about children making too much noise above the Souk Al-Silaah and listened in. Altaïr took a seat on a nearby bench and listened to the two men's conversation.**

"**I'm telling you, it's rats!" The elderly civilian complained towards his companion.**

"**No, it's children, I hear them laughing." His companion counters him.**

"**Rats or children, either way, it's bad for business. All that noise!" The elderly continued to complain.**

"That is bad for business in some places," Ren noted.

"**Someone needs to get up on those beams and clear them out."**

"**I wonder how they're getting up there."**

"**Must be through the central courtyard."**

"**Then, we should ask the guard to have a look."**

"**Ahh, they're all much too busy polishing the backside of their master!"**

**Having learned what he could, Altaïr left the area afterward. Altaïr discovered an easy route in and out of the Souk Al-Silaah: via the beams within the souk.**

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**The beams which cross the central courtyard can be accessed.'**_

"That could be useful for later," Pyrrha said pleased with info, although felt a bit guilty for eavesdropping.

**During his investigation into Tamir, Altaïr stumbled upon two civilians speaking of a letter to be delivered to a merchant. Altaïr approached the two civilians, staying a short distance away from them, but close enough to hear their conversation.**

"**Do you understand?" The civilian asked the messenger.**

"**Yes. I am to deliver the letter to your merchant friend." The messenger answered.**

"**And you know who to see?"**

"**The same man as always."**

"**Do not think to betray my presence in this city. We have many eyes, many ears–"**

"**And many arms, yes." The messenger cut him short, knowing very well if he fails. "Good for silencing those who say too much. I know this well. You have my word."**

"How nice of them," Nora said sarcastically.

"**Good. Then be quick about it. Time is short."**

**Once the men parted company, Altaïr followed the carrier and silently stole the letter at the first opportunity. After witnessing the messenger freaking out about how he lost the message in a ridiculous way, the novice continues his search for information. The laughed at the scene.**

"I feel sorry for the man, but it's hilarious how they react when we pickpocket from them," Ren admitted with a small smile while the others laugh in agreement.

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Acquired letter stating Tamir prepare a large shipment.'**_

"Just like the last time, we don't know what the letter is about." Jaune sighed remembering the first time they pickpocketed. A letter appeared.

'_Right. I forgot to mention that there is a Memory Log when you pause the game.'_

"Memory Log?" Ren asked interested as well as his fellow teammates.

'_Altaïr's thoughts recorded in the Animus Database, as well as the letters he pickpocketed. I can show the letter that he just took if you want.'_

"Nice! Know we don't need to worry about future letters anymore." The knight said as he looks towards his teammate. "Wanna read the letter Triscythe is showing us?"

"Yup!"

"Ok."

"I don't see why not."

And with that, another letter appears showing what Altaïr took.

'_Letter_

_Brother Tamir:_

_The time has come to prepare another shipment. I know that this is no small thing I ask, but be assured, your dedication will be rewarded. We'll need enough for at least a thousand men, so the support of the merchant guild is critical if you wish to deliver on time. I trust you know how best to persuade them, and who to see should you require additional coin. Let us hope he has not yet spent it all on another of his lavish parties. Contact me when your work in Souk Al-Silaah is done, and we'll arrange for its distribution to our men._

_May the Father of Understanding guide you._

_-R.'_

The team took a moment to digest the information.

"So Tamir works for Templars." Ren cupped his chin with his hand. "And I take 'R' is the initial for Robert."

"Why do you think Robert needs all those weapons?" The bubbly girl asked.

"Not sure…" Pyrrha pitched in. "I'm sure the game would explain everything."

'_**Assassination Memory'**_

'_**Your investigation is complete.'**_

'_**Return to the bureau to begin your Assassination Memory.'**_

'_**You may also continue to do more investigation if you wish.'**_

"I think we got what we need right, guys," Jaune asked his teammates, which they all agreed. "Right, back to the Bureau."

**After gathering enough intel, he returns to the Assassin Bureau, entering the same way he came the first time.**

"**Altaïr! Welcome, welcome!" Rafiq greeted the novice.**

"**I've done what you asked. Now give me the marker." The novice bluntly said as he walked closer to his fellow Assassin.**

"I'm getting tired of his attitude," Pyrrha said annoyingly, which made everyone slightly surprised at her tone.

"**First things first. Tell me what you know."**

"**Tamir rules over the Souk Al-Silaah," Altaïr answers quickly but in a tone that people would understand. "He makes his fortune selling arms and armor and is supported by many in this endeavor. Blacksmiths, traders, financiers. He's the single largest death-dealer in the land."**

**Rafiq takes a moment to sink in all this information he given as he reached a journal from under his counter. "And have you devised a way to rid us of this blight?"**

"**A meeting is being arranged at Souk Al-Silaah to discuss an important sale," Altaïr answers as he explains his plan. "They say it's the largest deal Tamir has ever made. He'll be distracted with his work. That's when I'll strike."**

"**Your plan seems solid enough. I give you leave to go." Rafiq placed a feather on top of the counter, and Altaïr took it with him. "Let Al Mualim's will be done. You may rest here until you are ready." After that, the screen fades to white, and the usual robotic voice is heard.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

**The screen fades from white, and Altaïr is seen getting up from a mat inside the Bureau he was resting on.**

"It's time," Nora said in a narrative voice, which made them rolled their eyes in amusement.

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Tamir is within the souk, preoccupied with preparing a large shipment of weapons. This is time to strike.'**_

**After resting, Altaïr exits the Burau and heads towards the souk to eliminate Tamir. He journeys through the city free, running on top of the buildings jumping from building to building as he gets closer to his destination. He reaches the entrance of the souk.**

"Be careful, Nora, this it." Her partner silently cheered for her.

"Thanks, Renny, I will."

'_**Ancestor's memory synchronized.'**_

'_**Now recording…'**_

**Altaïr entered the souk and headed for the courtyard. He blends with the crowed and carefully observes his surroundings. He sees countless people working, merchants doing their business organizing all the merchandizes for Tamir, he even sees a few guards patrolling the area.**

"Woah, Tamir is going all out for Robert and the Templars," Jaune said as he and his teammates watch how busy the courtyard is.

**He then witnesses two older adults entering the yard, arguing with each other. He sees a man wearing a dark beige turban checkered with thick, auburn stripes, accompanied by loose pantaloons of a lighter shade of brown and dark golden inscriptions. His main attire consisted of a long, rust-colored embroidered tunic, which hung almost up to his knees.**

**Additionally, he donned an orange leather belt with a darker yellow pair of shoes. He was tall but average build. He bore a prominent and recognizable mustache. This man is Tamir, his target.**

"I take it that must be Tamir," Pyrrha said. "But who's that next to him?"

"He must be another merchant that works under Tamir," Ren answered.

"**If you'd just have a look!" The merchant said to Tamir as he follows him to the courtyard.**

"**I have no interest in your calculations," Tamir says as he continues walking, not bothering to face him. "The numbers change nothing! Your men have failed to fill the order, which means I have failed my client!"**

"**We need more time!"**

"**This is the excuse of a lazy or incompetent man. Which are you?" Tamir questions as stops waling and finally faces the elderly merchant**

"What a dick… and I thought Cardin was bad." Jaune said while his teammates agreed.

"**Neither."**

"**What I see says otherwise. Now, tell me, what do you intend to do to solve this problem of ours? These weapons are needed now!" Tamir slowly starts to yell at the merchant, not caring about the people watching the argument.**

"**I see no solution!" The merchant answers ack. "The men work day and night, but your… "client" requires so much and the destination… it is a difficult route."**

"Which begs the question of why Robert desperately needs it," Ren said.

"**Were it that you could produce weapons with the same skill as you produce excuses!"**

"**I have done all I can."**

"**It is not enough." Tamir hissed.**

"**Then, perhaps, you ask too much."**

"**Too much? I gave you everything!" Tamir snapped at the merchant as he begins to lose his temper. "Without me, you would still be charming serpents for coin! All I ask in return was you fill the orders I bring you! And you say I ask too much?" He continues not after spitting the poor merchant on his. "You dare disrespect me?"**

The team was mixed with shock, disgust, hate and a slight hint of fear towards the merchant tyrant. If they didn't hate the traitor back in Masyaf, well they certainly hate Tamir even more.

"**Peace, Tamir. I meant no insult!" The merchant pleaded as his voice begins to quiver in fear.**

"**Then you should have kept your mouth shut!" Tamir snapped as he drew his dagger and slashed the merchant across the stomach.**

**The crowd (and JNPR) gasped in horror in what they saw and slowly backed away in fear as they see the merchant holding his stomach from Tamir's dagger.**

"**No! Stop!" The merchant begged as he slowly gasps in pain.**

"**Stop? Hah! I'm just getting started!" Tamir continued his attack, savagely slashing the merchant numerous times."**

"**No! Stop! Arrgghh…" The merchant could only beg as he fell on his knees, trembling in pain as blood stained his clothing.**

"**You came into MY souk! Stood before MY men! And dared to insult ME?" Tamir yells at the merchant and everyone around him, "You! Must! Learn! Your! Place!" Tamir furiously stabbed the merchant several times, before pushing him into a nearby fountain and killing him.**

JNPR were all dead silent in the horror that they witnessed. Nora is holding on to Ren as she buried her face on his chest to look away from the cruelty. Ren could only hold her and stared wide-eyed at what Tamir had done. Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hands as she also started in horror, and finally Jaune was not faring well either. He is frozen, staring at the cruel kill, even if it's a game that was a horrifying way to die.

**One of his men stepped in to remove the body. "No. Leave the body." He walks away from the fountain wiping his dagger. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you." He speaks towards the crowd, making sure they can all hear him. "Think twice before you tell me something cannot be done. Now get back to work."**

After a moment from fear, the team began to fill with rage against Tamir.

"Nora." Jaune broke the silence with a calm yet angry tone.

"Yes, Fearless Leader," Nora answered with the same tone as his leader.

"Let's kill that son of bitch," Jaune said, voicing what everyone was hidden in their heads.

"Don't hesitate." Pyrrha cheered her, ignoring the language form her partner, heck even she was downright pissed as Tamir.

"You have my support." Ren cheered for her partner. Although not showing it, he was downright angry, along with everyone else.

Nora nodded and looked back at the screen, ready to kill Tamir with Altaïr while she gave an angry and vengeful look.

**With that, the crowd disperse and went back to what they are doing, not want to argue or voice what they have witnessed. With this moment, Altaïr carefully walks close to Tamir making sure he and his guards do not notice him.**

**Tamir began inspecting several stands within the souk. He approached one stall on the northeast side of the courtyard and berated the trader, not noticing the novice getting closer to him.**

"**Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Where did you learn your craft?" Tamir scolded towards the merchant, utterly unaware that Altaïr is literally behind him. Making JNPR hate him even more.**

"There! That's a good moment to strike." Jaune said while Nora nodded and controlled Altaïr.

**Altaïr decided that this was an opportune moment to assassinate him while he was distracted with his work. Using his Hidden Blade, he stabs Tamir in the back hitting a vital area, while he covers his mouth to prevent him from screaming. The team cheered that he tyrant is now dead.**

"Nice job, Nora!" Her team leader cheered.

"That's one less bad guy to worry about," Pyrrha said herself surprised that she wanted someone like Tamir to die.

"Well done," Ren said even he felt relieved with the kill.

"Awe shucks guys don't thank me thank Ice Ki-, huh?" Before Nora could finish his sentence, she notices that the screen quickly faded to white. They see this. Her teammates also looked surprised.

**The screen quickly fades to white as Altaïr carefully lays him to the ground.**

"**Be at peace," Altaïr says as the surroundings suddenly turn icy-blue, and shards of data float around them. They don't seem to notice this as all.**

"Wha-what is this?" Pyrrha asked, voicing what everyone said in their heads. A letter appears.

'_Memory Corridor. A digital construct that allows the Animus to recreate accurate images from a subject's genetic memory when the memory is loaded, the virtual environment would be recreated over the memory corridor. Like when Altaïr assassinates certain targets.'_

"Remarkable," Ren answered in awe as well as the others.

"**You'll pay for this. You, and all your kind." The pained Tamir said as he musters all the strength he has left to speak to his killer.**

"**It seems you're the one who pays now, my friend. You'll not profit from suffering any longer."**

"Why is Ice King nice to him?" Nora said slightly shocked and angry. "He doesn't deserve it." After Nora's comment another letter appears.

'_Your anger is understandable Nora, but make no mistake, as an assassin, it is their job to kill those like Tamir and the traitor in Masyaf but when killing their specific targets its only right to give them a sign of peace before there passing, less than being the very person they kill.'_

After reading it, everyone understood why Altaïr is showing kindness despite his attitude. Nora felt a bit bad along with the others, but even so they can't help but me mad towards Tamir.

"**You think me a petty death-dealer, suckling at the breast of war?" Tamir snorts. "A strange target, don't you think? Why me, when so many others do the same?" This perked everyone's interest. Why him and why not others like him?**

"**You believe yourself different, then?" Altaïr questions him, noticing a hint of truth to what he said.**

"**Oh, but I am! For I serve a far nobler cause than mere profit. Just like my brothers."**

"**Brothers?"**

"The eight other targets." Jaune realized.

"You mean there's a connection?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not sure… but I can't wait to find out." He answered, feeling a bit excited about how the story is progressing.

"**Ah, but he thinks I act alone. I am but a piece. A man with a part to play. You'll come to know the others soon enough. They won't take kindly to what you've done." Tamir warns the Assassin as his life slowly fades away.**

"**Good. I look forward to ending their lives, as well." The novice answers him fully determined.**

"And we'll be there to help Ice King," Nora said as she makes a fist pump in the air. Her friends agreed while they chuckled.

"**Such pride… It will destroy you, child." And with that, Tamir dies. Altaïr gently places his head on the ground, then takes the feather he obtained from Rafiq and stained it with Tamir's blood. He is marking that the deed is done.**

"Interesting. So that is what the feather is for." Ren said, gaining interest in the ritual.

**The screen quickly fades into white again and out rapidly, showing Altaïr is back at the courtyard. But of course, with a panicking and frightened citizen and a few angry guards charging at him and epic music playing in the background. A notification appears.**

'_**City Alert'**_

'_**Return to the Bureau while Anonymous to complete your mission.'**_

A letter appears.

'_A good time for Altaïr to run and hide.'_

"R-Right." Jaune stuttered. "Punch it, Nora!"

"You got it, Fearless Leader! Altaïr! Away!" Nora joked as the other hold a snicker.

**Altaïr not taking any chances he escapes the souk, he runs out on the streets, avoiding the guards as possible. The sounds of bells were heard all around, signaling that something has happened. A moment he attempts to hide, a notification appears.**

'_**Hide Spots'**_

'_**Break the Line of Sight and Hide using Haystacks, Roof gardens, Scholars, or Benches.'**_

"There! Hide in the haystack!" The Invincible Girl shouted as she pointed at the nearest one for Altaïr. Wasting no time at all, Nora did what she said.

**Quickly Altaïr hides on Roof on the nearest Haystack and waits patiently until the guards lose sight of him. The music suddenly changes into a more mysterious tone signaling that Altaïr is currently safe for the time being. He quickly returns to the Bureau afterward. There he meets up with Rafiq.**

"Home sweet home." The blonde sighed in relief.

"**Word has reached me of your victory, Altaïr. You have my gratitude and my respect." Rafiq said with a tone of respect, just as he said.**

"**Thank you," Altaïr said as he shows the bloodstained feather showing proof that he killed Tamir.**

"**It is a shame that the other Assassins continue to hold you in such poor regard," Rafiq said as he reaches out the journal from under his counter.**

"Oh, sweet, Oum! He gets its!" Jaune said getting annoyed with the Rafiq.

"**Rafiq, I do not care what the others think of me," Altaïr said.**

"Oh! That's surprisingly mature of him. For once." Pyrrha said dry tone.

"You hate Altaïr don't you Pyr?" Her partner asked.

"Oh, it's not that I hate him, it's just don't like his attitude is all."

"**As you wish, Altaïr. You should bring news of your victory to Al Mualim." Rafiq said as he starts writing down notes in his journal. "I'm certain he has more work for you to do."**

**After that, the screen fades to white, and the usual robotic voice is heard.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

**The screen fades out from the white, and Altaïr is seen getting up from a mat inside the Bureau he was resting on.**

'_**Memory Block 2'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Target has been eliminated.'**_

'_**Return to Al Mualim.'**_

**Again, the screen fades back to white while the screen shows that the game is being saved. The screen fades out from white, showing the familiar Animus screen as the game slowly loads. The display shows Desmond's view as the Animus starts shutting down.**

"I guess that's it for Memory Block 2," Ren said.

"Looks like we're switching back to Desmond," Jaune noted.

"**Out of the machine, Mr. Miles," Warren said with a hint of annoyance.**

"**What's the matter, Doc?" Desmond asked as he stood up from the Animus bed.**

"**Ms. Stillman is once again insisting I let you rest." The Scientist snarled as he walked away and exited the room through the large doorway. While Lucy just sat on a chair working on her Touchscreen.**

"Hate that guy," Nora said earning a nod from everyone.

**Desmond walks up to Lucy, and the screen shows **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'**_**.**

"Yay, another interaction!"

"**So, care to tell me who shoved the stick up his ass?" Desmond jokingly asked while JNPR snickered.**

"**We have a deadline. One week... well, six days now." Lucy answered as she looks up to him.**

"**Deadline?"**

"**I can't talk about it," Lucy answers as she goes back to touch screen.**

"Thanks for the info," Nora said sarcastically.

"Nora, there being monitored. She's not even allowed to say anything." Ren remaindered his partner.

"I know, but still."

"**Man, put yourself in my shoes. I'm being held hostage by a group of scientists—at least I think your scientists—and forced to spend all day in some crazy-ass machine. You won't tell me what you're looking for or why you want it, but I'm supposed to be thanking you for keeping me alive. This is so fucked!" Desmond complains as he finally starts to lose his patience.**

**Lucy looked up at Desmond. "Sorry, but it is." Desmond defends.**

"Yeah, you tell her, Junior!" Nora smirked, giving Desmond a new title while the others give her a confused look.

"Junior?" Pyrrha asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah, because his the descended of Altaïr right." That statement made sense for everyone.

"I guess that would make sense," Ren said giving an approving look to Nora.

"Junior… does someone else that name?" The blonde muttered to himself, thinking hard.

_Meanwhile, in a particular club…_

Junior Xiong suddenly sneezes.

_Back with JNPR…_

"Maybe I'm other thinking it."

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"**Hmm, let's see... I don't know... maybe give me some answers?!"**

"**I can't! And it's better this way. Safer."**

"**Safer for who?"**

"For both of you," Pyrrha answered.

"**Both of us." She answers as she goes back to her work. Everyone snickered at the same answer.**

**After the conversation, the screen shows **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'**_** again.**

"Yay more talking!" Nora chirped.

"**Hey, you know what? I think I have a question you can actually answer." Desmond says.**

"**What's up?" Lucy looks up, curious about the question.**

"**Why is it that sometimes the guys in there talk like they're from the future?"**

"**The future?**/The future?**" Lucy asked confusingly. Along with Team JNPR.**

"**I mean the present. Now, today, whatever." Desmond corrected himself.**

"**You've probably noticed that English has become the official language of the Holy Land," Lucy said as she placed away from her touch screen.**

"You mean they spoke a different language back in Altaïr's time?" Ren questioned growing more interested in the game's history. A letter showed next to him.

'_The language that they are talking about is called Arabic, as I mentioned back in the previous letters, such as Altaïr's name being an example of it.'_

"I see…"

"**Yeah, I was going to say..."**

"**The Animus is translating speech; it deems vital into more modern English. So, expect a few anachronisms." Lucy continues to explain. "I could probably make it more authentic, but... you ever read Chaucer?"**

"**Who?" Earning also a confused look from the team. Another letter appears.**

'_Geoffrey Chaucer was an English poet and author. Widely considered the greatest English poet of the Middle Ages.'_

This gave an 'ah' from the team.

"…**Yeah, definitely not for you." She deadpans as she goes back to her work. Earning a laugh from JNPR.**

**Once more, the conversation ends, but the screen shows **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT' **_**yet again**_**.**_

"Oh yeah! Where on fire today!" The hammer wielder cheered while just smiled with a sweatdrop

"**Can you tell me more about Abstergo? Or what goes on here, beyond the whole "keeping me prisoner" thing." Desmond asked. JNPR perked up and leaned closer to the screen to learn more.**

**Lucy looked up at Desmond again to answer his question. "Abstergo is one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Their primary focus is anti-depressants. There's some information on the computer over there." Lucy pointed to the same computer that Desmond just recently used.**

"**But you already said this wasn't about testing a drug. So, what's the deal?" Desmond pointed out.**

"**I don't like where this is going." Lucy answers.**

"**So, it's safe to assume the Animus isn't a part of their public face." Desmond sarcastically said.**

"**What, you haven't seen the commercials?" Lucy joked.**

"**Oh, my God." Desmond snorted amused (including JNPR). "She has a sense of humor." **

"**I'm sorry, Desmond. I've got a lot of work to do. Like I said, if you want to know more about the company, take a look at the computer. The telecommunication stuff is particularly interesting." After answering his questions, Lucy went back to work and is done talking to Desmond for the day.**

**Using this, his free time and advice form Lucy, Desmond walk up to the computer attached to the Animus. The screen shows **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'**_**.**

"Alright, let's see what we get to learn," Jaune said as Nora looks through the mails.

**Desmond uses the computer and sees a profile of Lucy's email on it.**

'_**ABSTERGO EMAIL NETWORK'**_

'_**INBOX - LUCY'**_

'_**INBOX (3)'**_

'_**OUTBOX (0)'**_

'_**DELETED ITEMS (0)'**_

**Deciding to know more, Desmond decides to look through the Inbox. Starting on the bottom.**

'_**FROM: Warren Vidic. Re: Your pen. September 3, 2:36.**_

_**great. leave it my desk. worry less about my thinks and more about more about making Animus work. thanks.**_

* * *

_**Time: Sep 2 – 22:46**_

_**From: Lucy Stillman**_

_**To: Warren Vidic**_

_**Subject: Your pen.**_

_**Warren:**_

_**Found your ACCESS-KEY pen again today out by the parking lot. You really need to start keeping it IN your pocket instead of LETTING IT HANG off your coat. Try and take better care of your things, Warren. Imagine if Security had found it. They'd have shut us down for at least a day to reprogram all the computer access codes.**_

_**\- Lucy'**_

"That's interesting. An access-key in the shape of a pen." The raven-head noted. "I'm guessing that could help Desmond later on in the game."

**After Desmond finished reading the letter, he went for the second one.**

'_**FROM: Administration. Classified information. September 3, 9:13**_

_**As a general reminder, all employees of Abstergo Industries are prohibited from discussing corporate policy, proceedings, and projects. In light of pending litigation, you are all reminded of section 2.15 in your employment contracts:**_

"_**You acknowledge and agree that ABSTERGO has developed such Confidential Information by the investment of significant time, effort, and expense and that such Confidential Information provides ABSTERGO with a significant competitive advantage in its business. You acknowledge and agree that a breach of this Agreement by You will, therefore, result in irreparable harm to ABSTERGO, the extent of which would be difficult to ascertain, and in any event, money damages will be inadequate as a remedy in the event of such a breach. Accordingly, You agree that in the event of a breach of this Agreement by You, ABSTERGO shall be entitled to injunctive or other equitable relief as the court deems appropriate, in addition to any other remedies which it may have available."**_

_**Should you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact your human resources manager.**_

_**We thank you in advance for your compliance.'**_

"Hmm. It's similar to any regular employment." Pyrrha noted as she thoroughly looked through the mail. "But nothing connected to why Abstergo is interested in Desmond's genetic memories."

**After reading the letter, Desmond opened the last one.**

'_**FROM: Warren Vidic. Re: Leila…, September 3, 9:14**_

_**nothing. Get back to work pls. we have a deadline**_

_**ps why do u sign your emails? it says right up top who it's coming from**_

* * *

_**Time: Sep 3 – 21:05**_

_**From: Lucy Stillman**_

_**To: Warren Vidic**_

_**Subject: Leila…**_

_**You said, "wind up like Leila" earlier. What did you mean?**_

_**\- Lucy'**_

"Well, that didn't help much at all." Nora pouted not satisfied with that last one.

"It seems there are things that even Lucy doesn't know off," Ren said as he looked at the suspicious mail from the Warren.

**After finishing with all the messages and learning what he can, he decides to retire to his room. The moment he enters, the door is automatically locked. He walks up to his bed and the usual **_**'\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'**_** shows on the screen.**

"Nighty night Desmond." Nora sang as she interacts with the screen.

**Desmond gets on his bed the falls asleep. After the screen fades to black, there is another flash of writing that looks like Japanese characters. Surprising JNPR again.**

"Damn, I nearly forgot about that," Jaune said as he jumped a little.

"Yeah… but those strange symbols look different than the last." Pyrrha muttered out loud.

"What could they represent…" Ren muttered as he tried to study a bit from the red symbols after Desmond fall asleep but was cut off short due to a loud stomach growl. The team looked at source that is Nora's position.

"Oops… He he, sorry." Nora blushed with a goofy smile as she scratched the back of her head.

Jaune chuckled, then stood up and stretched. "Well, time we go out for some lunch and later come back and play the game later, right guys."

"Right." His teams all said in unison. The game automatically saved itself as the console shut itself off. The group stood up from their positions and head out for their lunch break.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It was super long. As you may know I have decided to drop my second Fanfiction, 'A Certain Scientific Railgun plays Halo' and anyone is free in adopting the story. Please just PM me and I will gladly continue the reaction fic in your way. Plus, I will be now working on RWBY later in the future. Please bear with me for now because it will take me time to deliver. Thank you all for your support._


	8. Chapter 7: Memory Block 3 (Part 1-2)

_**A/N: Another chapter with JNPR! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Memory Block 3 (Part 1-2): Second Target: Garnier**

After a couple of hours of having lunch out in a café, the team came back to their room, much more relaxed than before with there stomachs full.

"Well, that was a good meal," Jaune commented as he first entered their rented room.

"I know! I couldn't eat another bite!" Nora happily chirped.

"Nora, all you had for lunch was the pancake special they offered," Ren added.

"Yup! It was totally worth it!"

Pyrrha giggled. "Yes, I'm glad we all had our fair share of a meal."

"You sure, Pyr?" Jaune asked his partner. "All you had was mostly salad."

"I'm fine, Jaune, thanks." The Invincible Girl said, waving her hands. "I'm just used to having a strict diet is all."

"C'mon! Let's all get back to playing Assassin's Creed!" The hammer wielder shouts.

"Right, right." The team leader says as he and the others get back to their sitting position while they wait for the game to start up.

As they waited, Jaune received a text message from his Scroll.

"Huh? Who could this be?" The blondie wondered as he reads the message. To his surprise, it belongs to someone he and the others are familiar with.

'_Hello, everyone!'_

"Triscythe?!" They all shouted in surprise.

'_Yes! It is I! Your mysterious friend that magically gives you paper messages from thin air!'_

JNPR chuckles at the comment their messenger said.

"Why are you starting to give us text messages now?" Ren curiously asks.

'_First, my friend, who showed me the method to do this now, showed me the alternative to send you this form of communication instead.'_

"That's nice of him," Pyrrha commented.

'_Second, I doubt you want to keep having piles of papers in your hands now, would we?'_

"I was actually going to the point that out," Jaune confessed.

"Well, I'm glad we don't have to throw paper in the bin all the time continuously," Ren added.

"Oh! It looks like the game is about to start." Pyrrha said, noticing the television.

"So whose turn is to play next?" Jaune asks.

"How about you have a go, Renny?" Nora asks as she hands the controller to him.

Ren chuckles. "I suppose there's no harm in it." He takes the controller and begins to play the game.

**The game starts by showing a black view on the screen.**

'_**The following morning…'**_

**Desmond lies on his bed, sleeping.**

"Another day in Abstergo." Jaune dryly comments.

**The automatic doors make an unlocking noise opening by themselves, making Vidic enter the room. "Let's go, Mr. Miles! Time's wasting!" The older man said as he left the room.**

"And I see Vidic is just as energetic as always." Pyrrha makes her dry comment.

**Desmond wakes up from his sleep and gets up from his bed and walks out of the room, ready for the next trip to the Animus. He looks around the room and notices that Lucy is not around.**

"Hm… it seems Lucy isn't around," Ren comments as he controls Desmond.

"You think she's just late?" His partner asks.

"Maybe…"

"**Where's Lucy?"**

"**Oh, don't worry, she'll be with us soon enough," Vidic said as he continues to walk to his personal desk in the room.**

"**So why are you doing this, Doc? What're you hoping to accomplish?" Desmond asks as he follows Vidic.**

Everyone leans a bit closer, hoping they would know the answer themselves.

"**You turn the television on lately? Read the newspaper?" **

"I sometimes do," Jaune said.

"So do I," Ren added. "But what does that have to do with Desmond's question?"

"**Never cared much for that stuff." The young man shrugged.**

"**Then let me sum it up for you: The world's a mess!" The scientist bluntly answers. "It's pathetic, really. You've seen it first-hand yourself. A thousand years between you and your ancestor and society remains just as barbaric, just as stupid."**

The young students blinked at his answer; they all looked at one another if they understood what the mad scientist meant.

"I… won't deny that there is some truth to what Vidic said," Ren said, gaining a look from his friends.

"You agree with him," Jaune asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, that's not what I meant." Ren shakes his head. "Though we may not know what's happening on the modern times of Earth, I can't help but compare what he said with how our world is like."

"Huh?" The team leader said in confusion. "But the Kingdoms are in the time of peace."

"True. But that doesn't change what is currently happening in Remnant."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, they all realized what he said. Roman Torchwick, the White Fang, and the Grimm. Despite being in peace, it doesn't change the fact there are too many things that most people just ignore.

"I… suppose you have a point." Pyrrha slowly agrees. "But what does Vidic meant by all this?"

"**And your point is..."**

"**Order, Mr. Miles. The world needs order." Vidic simply answers. "That is what we are working towards, and that is what you are helping us to achieve."**

JNPR did not expect that kind of answer.

"Order?" Nora said confusingly. "Does that mean Abstergo wants peace?"

"Is he being serious?" Jaune said, being skeptical of how the Abstergo scientist meant by the word.

**Desmond laughed. "You expect me to believe you're building a better tomorrow?!"**

"Showing how Vidic is treating Desmond, I find that hard to believe as well." Pyrrha comments.

"**That's exactly what we're doing!" The scientist lightly exasperatedly said. "The human race calls out for direction. They want to know why they're here, what they're meant to do. Well... we're going to tell them. And once they understand how to live their lives, everything will be better."**

"**Better how?"**

"**An end to all conflicts, large and small. Isn't that what you Assassins strive for? 'Peace in all things?'"**

"**I told you, I'm not an Assassin," Desmond replied harshly.**

"**Right, right." Vivid shrugged off as he sat on his chair.**

"He's still not convinced that Desmond isn't an Assassin." Ren comments.

"**I still don't know where I fit into this." Desmond sighs.**

"**In time, Mr. Miles. In time, you'll understand... or you won't! I don't care either way, just as long as you show us where it is."**

"He's really getting on my nerves." Nora growled while the others agreed with her.

"And what is Vidic talking about? Find what? Does he mean the treasure that Al Mualim has?" Jaune asks, asking the questions.

"Perhaps… only through Altaïr, we can find out." Ren simply said.

"**Where WHAT is?!" Before he received a reply, the sound of an automatic door opens, making Lucy enter the room.**

"**Sorry I'm late. Ready to go?"**

"**Yes, we are," Vidic answers, ending the conversation between Desmond and him.**

"Ugh… bad timing, Lucy." Nora said.

"Well, it's not like we're going to get the answers from him soon." Pyrrha shrugged.

"I suppose not," Ren said as he controls Desmond.

**Having no choice, Desmond walks up to the Animus. **

'_**\PRESS ANY BUTTON TO INTERACT'**_

**He lies down, getting ready. Lucy activates the machine showing the Animus screen with it; he then continues where he last stops with Altaïr.**

"Where did we last stop with Altaïr?" Jaune asks.

"We last stop after assassinating Tamir," Ren said, reminding everyone.

**Animus start as the machine begins to construct the Assassin's latest memory. Altaïr is now in Masyaf, and he is inside Al Mualim's studies as the Mentor sat on a seat after listening to the young Assassin's report.**

"Looks like we're back in Al Mualim's study room." The Invincible Girl comment.

"**You've done well, Altaïr, and I'm confident this is but the first of many successes." The Mentor praised to the student.**

"**Tamir spoke as if he knew you well. He implied my work had a larger meaning."**

This made the other perked up.

"Right… the way he spoked to Altaïr sounded like he knew the Assassins." Jaune said, recalling the words from Tamir.

"Tamir did work for Roberto, so I don't think it's strange for him to know who Al Mualim is." Ren deduced.

"**Significance comes not from a single act, but the context within which it is performed. The consequences born of it." The Mentor explains.**

"Hmm… that's an excellent quote." Ren said with interest as he places the controller down and rights the quote down a small notebook.

"What does that mean?" Nora asks as she tilted her head.

"It means that the actions we take do not come from one activity, but how we do it, is what matters. And how the result comes from it in the end." Ren answers as he finishes writing down the quote.

"Oooooooh."

"That's really a wonderful saying." Pyrrha smiles.

"Yeah… he's not the leader of the Assassin for nothing." Jaune added.

"**Then is there more I need to know?" Altaïr asks.**

"**Altaïr, your greatest failure was born of knowing too much." Al Mualim lectures Altaïr. "If I choose to withhold information, it is only to ensure you do not make the same mistake a second time."**

"**I see."**

"**No, you don't!" Al Mualim snaps (making JNPR flinch) at the young Assassin as he stood up from his desk. "And it will remain this way until you've learned your lesson. Still, you have performed competently, and as such, I restore a rank and will return a piece of your equipment. Go now, either to Acre or Jerusalem." The Mentor said as he released two pigeons to inform the other Assassins for Altaïr. "There are men in both cities who require your attention. The Bureau leaders can tell you more about what needs to be done."**

"Yeash… now that was harsh." Nora whispers.

"But with good reason," Pyrrha said. "After the mistake Altaïr did, it wouldn't be strange for Al Mualim to snap at him like that."

'_**DNA Synchronization Augmented'**_

**With that, the screen turns white, and then it slowly fades now, showing Altaïr expecting a dagger and sheaving it on his back.**

'_**Synchronizing Rank 2 Memory**_

_**New Weapon Gained -**_

_**Short Blade**_

_**New Ability Gained -**_

_**Counter Kill**_

_**You can practice in the courtyard.'**_

"Looks like Altaïr can now use a short blade again." Ren comments.

"Nice," Jaune said. "Better head to the next mission, Ren." Ren nodded as he begins to control Altaïr.

**As Altaïr finished expecting his weapon, he leaves Al Mualim's study and heads out to the training ground there an instructor comes to him.**

"**Altaïr, it seems my students do not fully understand what it is to wield a blade. Perhaps you can show them what you know."**

"Another training session," Jaune said with interest, hoping to learn a bit more from the Assassin's fighting style.

**The screen turns white then quickly fades back Altaïr standing on the ring with an Assassin trainee.**

'_**COUNTER ATTACK**_

_**Press and hold (Button) and press (Button)**_

_**when you see an enemy start an attack**_

_**to perform a Counter Attack.'**_

"So, he's going to learn how to counter-attack?" Pyrrha said.

"It would seem," Ren said.

**Altaïr readies himself along with the trainee he's facing against.**

**The trainee attacks, but Altaïr easily blocks with his sword as he held it with his right hand. He twirls the sword around, forcing the other sword away. He then uses this opportunity to use his left hand to punch the trainee in the gut forcing him on the ground.**

"Oooh! Ouch…" Nora cringed at that blow as well Jaune did while Pyrrha and Ren are impressed by that counter.

"**Perfect." The trainer praised.**

**The trainee got back on his feet and attempted to strike Altaïr again. However, the disgraced Assassin blocks still by holding his sword with both hands. With his strength, he raised his sword upwards, forcing the trainee to lose his balance giving Altaïr the chance to counter by using his left elbow to jab him again, forcing his foe on the ground.**

"Right on the chest…" Jaune hissed at how painful that looked.

"Yes, even with Aura, if you strike in a certain area on the chest, you can temporarily stun them since they would be out of breath at that moment," Pyrrha explained to her partner.

"Right…" Jaune said as he took his own notebook and took note of what he learned just like Ren did.

"**The work of a master!" The instructor praise again.**

**The trainee got up again and attacked once more but once again blocks and repeats his counter, making the trainee kiss the ground again.**

"**And that's, my students, is how we all should fight!" The instructor said, ending the training session. The screen turns white then fades back again, showing Altaïr standing outside of the training ring.**

"Well, that was interesting." Ren comments.

"Right time to get to work." The team leader said.

"Adventure!" Nora cheered.

**After the training, Altaïr immediately heads to the village gates and takes a horse and leaves Masyaf the same way he did during his previous mission. The screen turns white as the games save itself.**

"Where should we go first? Acre or Jerusalem?" The redhead girl asks. Then her Scrolls beeped.

'_The game will automatically guide you to Acre just follow the map.'_

"Oh, thank you, Triscythe." Pyrrha thanked their mysterious messenger friend.

**The screen fades back again to Altaïr riding his horse as he takes a different route to Acre for this next mission.**

"Right. Better follow the map now." Ren muttered as he controls Altaïr while mounting a horse.

**As he travels with his horse at full speed, he notices a few Templar Knights but chooses to ignore them.**

'_**Checkpoint Reached.'**_

"Uh-oh! Templar Knights!" Nora shouts.

"Don't worry, Nora, it doesn't look like they noticed Altaïr. I can easily pass them." Ren assures his childhood friend.

**He continues onward. Up ahead, he notices another group of Templars marching down the path he's on.**

"Again?" Jaune said, slightly surprised. "Should Altaïr fight?"

"No need. I see another route to pass them." Ren said.

**Altaïr passes them by taking a different route from them and continued on his path.**

'_**Checkpoint Reached.'**_

**He then enters a small settlement, but without his knowledge, there where a couple of Templar Knights stationed there. They recognized Altaïr as an Assassin and immediately considered him as a threat.**

"Seriously?! More of them!" Nora shouts.

"Ren!" Pyrrha shouts in concern.

"Don't worry! I don't need to fight them." The duel wielder said as he controls the Assassin.

**Altaïr chose to ignore them; instead, he charges through with his horse. He notices a path on a cliff facing him but was cut off from his way. Fortunately, he was on the same level of the cliff, and there were two houses coincidently lined up so that anyone could jump roof to roof to reach that cliff.**

Ren sees this and guides Altaïr

**Using that opportunity, he charges forward with his horse making it jump from roof to roof until he reaches the cliff losing the knights.**

"Now, that was cool!" Jaune shouts in awe.

"Super cool!" Nora joins in.

"That was impressive, Ren!" Pyrrha compliments him.

"Thanks, everyone," Ren said with a small smile.

**As the Assassin continues onward, he passes by more Templar Knights but manages to avoid them without fighting, yet he keeps seeing more and more knights heck there were even four knights forming a line to block his path.**

"Oh, c'mon!" Nora shouts as she brings her arms out.

"Why are there so many of them?!" Jaune shouts.

**Fortunately, there was an opening large enough for him to slip past them. **

"Thank goodness that's over…" Pyrrha muttered.

"Don't jinx in Pyr!" Nora shouts.

"Oh!" The Invincible Girl quickly covers her mouth.

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

**As he storms past them, he continues his path, but up ahead, he sees a small campsite filled with Templar Knights.**

JNPR was shocked to see the reason why there are so many Templars in the area.

"That would explain the alarming number of Templar Knights." Ren calmly said even though his eyes were wide open.

"So, where should Altaïr go now?" Pyrrha worriedly asked.

"The map shows that he has to go straight." Jaune points out.

"Perhaps we can find another solution?" Ren said a bit nervously.

"Awe, Ren, don't be like that!" Nora cheered as she hugs her partner. "What's life without a few risks? Besides, Ice King totally got this." Then she points towards the screen with her lone finger. "Forward march!"

Ren could only sigh but smiled, being appreciated with the support he's having from Nora and did what she suggested. Jaune and Pyrrha laugh at the scene.

**Having nowhere to go, Altaïr had no choice but to charge thought campsite. His horse jumps through the fence alerting all of the Templar Knights. Altaïr ignored them and powered through. He manages to avoid all of the knight's thanks to his horse as he escapes the camp.**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

"Good Job, Renny!"

"It's not over yet, Nora!" Jaune shouts.

**He did not stop making his horse rush through the path. He avoids more knights as he passes them. But finally, he manages to reach his destination as the screen turns white.**

'_**Checkpoint reached.'**_

Everyone let out a deep breath, finally being glad that all that is over and done with.

"Well, that was a thing…" Jaune chuckled.

"Indeed…" Ren agreed.

"You did great, Ren." The redhead girl compliments him.

"Yeah! This is Ren we're talking about! Nothing phases through this guy!" The bubbly girl happily comments.

"Thanks, everyone." Ren thanked them as they waited for the game to load.

**The screen now fades back to the Assassin mounting his horse. The surrounding area was dramatically different during Altaïr's time in Damascus. The climate of the area was mostly misty and foggy while the sky was cloudy, primarily showing very little light during the day.**

"Cheery atmosphere." Jaune sarcastically said.

"Why does it all look like that?" Pyrrha said with concern.

A message came from their Scroll.

'_You are now in Acre, the coastal city located to the east of the Mediterranean Sea, giving a misty and foggy effect to the area and streets.'_

"That does make sense." Ren nods in understanding.

**As Altaïr's horse climbs uphill on the path with a steady pace, as he traveled on the road, he passes many civilians and guards who hold the Templar symbol on their chest. These guards are nearly identical to the Knights Templar bearing their emblem at the center. The soldiers typically donned black gambesons with a white cross over their chainmail. These are the Knights Hospitalier.**

"Templar Knights!" The hammer wielder shouts but then looks confusingly at the screen. "Why do they look different?"

Another message came from their Scroll.

'_They are of another knightly order related to the Templar Knights. These are the Knights Hospitalier or the Knights of the Hospital.'_

The young Huntsmen-in-training were both shocked and curious to learn that there is a Knight Order that is formed to provide care to the sick and injured.

"That's actually pretty cool!" The blond leader said in awe.

"It actually is." The redhead agreed.

"Indeed." Ren nodded.

"But why are they, knights? Why not a, I don't know, Doctor Order?" Nora curiously asks, making the others also wonder the same.

'_They soon became more of an aggressive organization with the onset of the Crusades. Though a distinct entity, the Hospitallers were close allies of the Knights Templar from their formation, cooperating as two of the principal factions of the Crusaders, and later providing assistance to the Templars from several bases in the Mediterranean Sea.'_

"I see… so at first they where merely doctors at the beginning but soon became more of a militant group." Ren deduced.

"Should we be careful of them?" Pyrrha asks.

"It doesn't look like they consider Altaïr as a threat." Jaune points out.

"Then whats Ice King waiting for? Off to Acre, he goes!" Nora cheers.

**Altaïr knows that they are keeping an eye for trouble, but thankfully they do not see him as a threat as long as he continues to himself.**

**As he reaches uphill, he sees the city wall Acre like Damascus the wall is made of stone while showing the gate. But the difference is that there it was a rather gloomy place. There are barely any people around the gate only guards, crows circle around by the enterest of the gate and the most disturbing part was there are piles of dead bodies found outside **

Team JNPR gasped at the scene. They were not expecting any of this in there the first arrival in Acre. They could only watch in shock and horror at the few piles of dead bodies. Plus, the atmosphere was not helping at all with the scene.

"Wh-What happened here?!" Pyrrha gasps as she covers her mouth with her hands.

"All those people…" Jaune mutters with his eyes wide open.

The message came fro their Scrolls.

'_Sorry, forgot to mention this part, like Damascus, Acre as its own three districts. Altaïr is currently out of the main entrance of the Poor District. In 1191, due to the recent siege from the Crusaders, the Poor District was still recovering from the numerous casualties. The people also fought off disease, despair, oppression, corruption, and the memories of those lost, while the haunting stench of death filled the air. King Richard placed the entire district under the jurisdiction of the Knights Hospitalier, who governed from their fortress located at the north end of the district.'_

"That's horrible!" Nora gasps in sadness, while the others felt the same way.

"So there still recovering from an attack…" Ren's eyes soften in sadness as he recalled his final moments from his old home wondering if, by chance, it did survive, would it go through these conditions as well?

After a few moments of calming down, they continued playing the game.

**Choosing to ignore the scenery, Altaïr mounts off his horse and walks up to the gate but only to see guards blocking the way.**

"Looks like the guards are blocking the way." Jaune points out.

"I see a group of Scholars to blend with," Ren said as he guides Altaïr to the group.

**Fortunately, he sees a group of Scholars and blends with them then he slowly walks up to the entrance while the Knights Hospitaliers moved away for them to pass.**

**After arriving in the city, he breaks apart from Scholars and heads to the Assassin Berou in the town he sees that the town is mostly foggy, the people around seemed to be troubled there are even inside the entrance there are also piles of dead bodies.**

"Oh, Oum… there are even corpses in the inside…." The team leader grimaced at the site.

"Even the scenery of the inside of the district isn't helping…" Nora cringed.

"Let's just do our best to ignore all this," Pyrrha suggested making the others nod in agreement.

**Even as he traveled to the Berou, he would bump into a few poor people begging him for money.**

"**I need food! I'm so hungry! Just a little money, I beg of you!"**

"**My family's sick and dying! Could you spare a few coins?"**

The young hunters could only watch in sadness. They know this is only a fictional game based on real places in another world, but they couldn't help and feel bad they can't do anything to help them.

A message came from there Scrolls.

'_Remember, this has already happened in the past. These events may have been one of humanity's darkest moments, but it's all in the past now.'_

"Even so… it's hard to ignore this…" Jaune muttered while the other sadly agreed.

'_True, but at the end of it all humanity learns from this mistake and makes sure to never allows this to repeat.'_

"At least that's good to hear." The redhead said with a sad smile.

"What should we do about the poor people?" Nora asks.

'_Just ignore them and continue with the game. As hard as it sounds, there isn't much to achieve in helping them.'_

"Ignoring them…" Ren mutters, feeling hurt in doing so before shaking his head and taking a breath. "Right, time to head to the Bureau."

**The Assassin felt terrible for these people, but he had a mission to do, so he ignored these people and headed to the Bureau.**

**Upon arrival at his destination, he climbed up to the roof and entered the same way he did in Damascus. As he comes, the chamber had a similar design to the previous one as he exits the chamber room he enters the place where the Rafiq is. Unlike the last Rafiq's shop filled with pots and vases, this one was filled with books and scrolls. There the Rafiq, Jabal was behind his counter.**

"Just like the previous except this one is a bookstore." Pyrrha comments.

"Interesting," Ren said, feeling slightly better at the change of scenery.

"**Ah, Altaïr. A little bird told me you'd be paying a visit." The elderly Rafiq greeted the fellow Assassin expecting his arrival.**

JNPR groans at the pun the Rafiq said.

"We've been hanging around with Yang too much." The blond points out while the others agreed with him.

"**Al Mualim has ordered the execution of Garnier de Naplouse, and so here I am," Altaïr said, getting straight to the point. "What can you tell me about him?"**

"**He is the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier." The Rafiq began to describe the next target. "And surely keeps his quarters in their District. Beyond that, I cannot say. I suggest you search the city, see what you can learn from the people."**

"What? He's the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier?" Pyrrha said with surprise.

"How can the head of a group of people dedicated to helping the ill and injured be his target?" Jaune questioned.

"Perhaps being a doctor is what makes him dangerous." Ren theorized.

"How do you mean?" Nora asks her partner.

"I'm not sure. we can only find out through investigating."

"**Tell me where they gather, and I'll see what I can find."**

"**The public gardens north of here -or what's left of them- are as good a place as any to begin. There's an abandoned market northwest as well that merits watching. And Maria of Jehoshaphat's Church to the west remains a popular meeting place. These three locations should be sufficient for your needs."**

"**I appreciate the information, Rafiq. It will be put to good use." Altaïr thanked.**

"**See that it is."**

**After getting what he needs, Altaïr leaves the room and climbs out of the chamber and heads to one of the sources to learn more about his target.**

"Alright, Ren, you ready to find out the truth?" Jaune asks his teammate.

"Ready," Ren answers with a nod as he controls Altaïr by following the map on the screen.

**In his investigation, he encounters two Knight Hospitaliers having a private conversation. Taking this opportunity, Altaïr blends himself as he sat down on a nearby bench as he begins to eavesdrops.**

"Alright! Let's see what these guys have to say." Nora said with interest.

"**You hear about Alan?" The first guard asked.**

"**The archer who guards the eastern wing?" The second guard answered.**

"**Poor bastard's brother caught an arrow in the throat. Doubt he'll last the night."**

"That's so sad…" Pyrrha gas in sadness.

"And painful." The hammer-wielder cringed.

"**How can he continue to work, knowing what's to come?"**

"**He visits his brother often, so I cover for him when I can."**

"That's nice of him," Jaune said with a smile.

"But why is he here then?" ren said, raising a brow.

"**You aren't there now."**

"**No. I've family business of my own to attend to."**

"Is he allowed to do that?" Nora asks curiously.

"**Then he'd best hope the doctor doesn't learn of his desertion."**

"**He won't, long as you stay silent."**

"**Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."**

"This was actually a nice conversation well aside from the poor guy being shot in the throat but still nice." Jaune shrugged.

"Although we did learn that there will be fewer guards where Garnier will be." Ren points out.

**After learning what he can, he left the area. Altaïr learned that a couple of the fortress' rooftop guards were absent from patrol duty.**

'_**Memory Block 3'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**There are some fortress roof guards absent from patrol duty.'**_

"Right, on to the next one," Pyrrha said.

**In one of his investigations around the District, he hears a Herald who spokes highly of Garnier and decided to listen among the crowed.**

"Okay, let's see what this Herald has to say," Jaune says as he and the others listen to what he says.

"**People of Acre! Listen well! Garnier de Naplouse is a good man! He means only to help! He swore an oath to serve and save, a promise he won't betray! Garnier hears your cries. Your complaints. You say he turns away from your suffering, but this is unfair! Untrue! He is but one man, gifted as he is, and can only help so many. None a nearly so gifted as the good sergeant who needs the Hospitaliers. Garnier de Naplouse is without peer! Soon, my friends, soon the good doctor will attend to your needs! Be patient, hold hope close! There are many in need of aid and only one of him! He works tirelessly to serve and save, but these things take time!"**

"It sounds like he holds great respect for the man." Pyrrha comments.

"Lets not ahead of ourselves Pyr, people would say anything just for their own gain." Her partner reminds her as they recall the previous Heralds and the lies they spat out.

"Yup! Alright, Renny, get Ice King ready to beat the living pulp out that lier!" Nora cheered with a sinister smirk.

"Yay…" Ren sarcastically said as he controls Altaïr.

**Once the Herald was finished speaking, Altaïr slowly followed him before they reached an area with no guards but with little people in the area. At that moment, the Assassin begins beating him. The Herald fights back but was quickly overpowered by Altaïr up until he gave up the information.**

"Wow! Was that you or Altaïr?" The knight asks with awe at how quickly the Assassin finished the job.

"Mostly, Altaïr." Ren shrugged. "All I did was take the helm."

"**Mercy, mercy! Don't kill me; I'll do anything you want!" The Herald begged as he was on his knees.**

"**You serve Garnier?"** **Altaïr questions.**

"**He... He makes me say these things." The Herald confesses. "To keep the people from revolting. To give them hope and make them eager for his touch."**

"That's… somewhat selfishly nice…" Pyrrha comments, trying to say the right words.

"If he is nice." Nora snarked.

"**Tell me everything you can about the man."**

"**Y-yes, of course. I-I know what happens within, what he really does."**

"**Go on."**

"**Not sick, not wounded when they enter. But once he's got his hands on them, then the pain begins."**

JNPR gasp in disgust.

"So, he's not a doctor," Jaune growled.

"Your right Nora, he's not nice. At all." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"Point one for Nora." The orange-haired girl said, raising a finger.

"**He's no healer then. Just a sick, cruel man."**

"After seeing what kind of person Tamir was, I think that just saying it nicely." Ren comments

"**I-I don't know what it is he does to make them cry so loud, but it must be stopped before more are made to suffer. Will you stop him?"**

"**It's why you still live."**

"**He is cautious. You must pick the proper time. Go to him, when he attends to the patients. He forgets the world around him, becomes lost in his work. Yes! Strike then!"**

"**I thank you for the information."**

"**Then you'll let me go?"**

"**Would that I could." Altaïr then stabbed the Herald in the stomach with his Hidden Blade, killing him.**

"Of course, he'd kill him." Pyrrha rolled her eyes, already getting used to what the Assassin does along with the others.

"Better walk away before attracting attention." Ren sighed as he controlled the Assassin.

**Walking away, Altaïr discovered that Garnier was not actually treating patients in the hospital, but subjecting them to cruel experiments. He also learned that his query would be wholly absorbed in his work while tending to the patients, presenting an opportune time to strike.**

'_**Memory Block 3'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Garnier removes himself from the world around him while tending to his patients.'**_

"That does sound like the perfect time to strike." Jaune nods at the idea.

"Agreed." Ren nodded in agreement.

**After interrogating the Herald, Altaïr searches the area for more information until he stumbled upon two civilians talking about an important letter they've stolen from someone. Interested, he listens to their conversation.**

"Last one!" Nora chirped.

"**So what you got there?" The first civilian asked.**

"**Rubbish!" The second civilian frustratedly said. "The man had no coin to speak of. Just some damn tube! All's I found was a bit of paper with these nonsense scratchings."**

"**Them's not nonsense, but words and letters."**

"That could even be more valuable than pocket money, you know." Pyrrha deadpanned.

"**Why's a man putting words and letters in a tube? A waste of tube if you ask me."**

"Because of it important?" Jaune raised a brow, not even he's dumb not to know the importance of that letter.

"**Must be important. Give it here, and I'll have a look."**

"**Like you helped last time! I ain't letting you steal this!"**

"**Well, ain't you clever. Have fun with it then."**

"Love the comradery…" Surprisingly Ren was the one who sarcastically said that as he gets ready to still the letter.

**Once the two men went their separate ways, Altaïr followed the carrier, carefully making sure he does not notice him. As soon as he was close enough, he snatched the letter at the right moment.**

The team chuckled at the end after the Assassin successfully stole the letter.

'_**Memory Block 3'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Acquired letter which shows the connection of Garnier and two other men.'**_

"Right, let's find out what that letter says," Jaune says.

"On it," Ren answers as he pauses the game and looks through the memory files of the Animus.

**Taking a moment, Altaïr opens the letter to read it.**

'_**Master:**_

_**Progress is slow. We should endeavor to reclaim what's been taken from us, or I fear we'll be discovered before we have a chance to act. My work on substitutes shows some promise as certain local flora can be used to induce a similar state. Be warned, however: the effects are only temporary, and subjects tend to develop a resistance, requiring increased dosage.**_

_**Unfortunately, they can only take so much before exhaustion claims them. I've lost far too many in this manner, and it breaks my heart.**_

_**Your man in Jerusalem should be commended for his diligence. My supplies remain sufficient, and I am no longer forced to use locals, helping to defray suspicion. I do worry about our loss in Damascus, though I have sufficient arms and armor to continue for a while longer. He will need to be replaced within the month, however, or our soldiers will be forced to wield table knives. Which brings to my next concern...**_

_**What do you intend to do about our enemy? I fear that the losses we've suffered are but the start. I feel secure enough within the hospital's walls, but it would be best if we dealt with this trouble before it has a chance to bloom. My men are yours for the task if it's required. Merely make your desires known to me.**_

_**Your brother in peace,**_

_**-G'**_

The Team was shocked, disgusted, and angered at what they learned in the letter. Garnier's letter mentioned regarding about drugging his patience, and what worse he doesn't just use Acre's people for whatever he's doing but also using outsiders from Acre. Despite his concern for his people, it doesn't change the fact of how he is doing it in exchange for it.

"He's a monster…" Pyrrha growled at Garnier's words.

"And he's saying it breaks his heart that he loses them? He's sick!" Jaune narrowed her eyes.

"We got a reason for Ice King to kill him now." Nora gritted her teeth.

"But first, we need to get this information to the Rafiq," Ren said, making everyone nod in agreement.

**After learning everything he needs, Altaïr returns to the Bureau. There he meets up with the Rafiq.**

A message came from their Scrolls.

'_The Rafiq's name in Acre is Jabal, by the way.'_

"Oh, that's cool," Jaune said.

"**Altaïr? How fares your search for Garnier?" Jabal asked as Altaïr entered.**

"**I know when and how to strike," Altaïr answered.**

"**Share your knowledge with me, then."**

"**He lives and works within the Order's hospital, northwest of here. Rumors speak of atrocities committed within its walls. It seems the good doctor enjoys experimenting on innocent citizens, most of them kidnapped and brought here from Jerusalem."**

"That's what the letter mentioned." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes.

"**Clever," Jabal said as he reaches down under his counter and gets a journal to write down the information. "By stealing his subjects from another city, he avoids arousing too much suspicion here. But back to the matter at hand. What is your plan?"**

"That actually is clever." Ren comments. "That eliminates any suspicion."

"**Garnier keeps mainly to his quarters inside the hospital, though he leaves occasionally to inspect his patients. It's when he makes his rounds that I will strike."**

"Like a _good_ doctor does." Nora sarcastically said.

"**It's clear you've given this some thought. I give you leave to go." Jabal said as he finished writing his journal, then he reached down again to counter and placed a feather on the counter, which Altaïr retrieved. "Remove this stain from Acre, Altaïr. Perhaps it will help cleanse your own. Rest here until you're ready to begin your mission." After that, the screen fades to white, and the usual robotic voice is heard.**

'**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**

**The screen fades from white, and Altaïr is seen getting up from a mat inside the Bureau he was resting on.**

'_**Memory Block 3'**_

'_**Investigation Complete'**_

'_**Strike Garnier while he is tending his patients for he removes himself from the world around him.'**_

"Alright, time to get this bastard," Jaune said.

"Right." Ren nodded as he controls Altaïr.

**After resting, Altaïr exits the Burau and heads towards the souk to eliminate Garnier. He journeys through the District, freerunning on top of the buildings jumping from building to building while making sure to avoid the guards stationed on one of the roofs until he reaches his destination. The Hospitalier Fortress.**

"Wow… this place is huge…" Jaune says with awe.

A message came from their Scrolls.

'_The Hospitalier Fortress, a stronghold of the Crusader Knights Hospitalier, found in Acre during the Third Crusade. The structure is functioned as both a hospital and military quarters and in the poor district.'_

"It's honestly impressive," Ren says, impressed with the structure and historical value.

"How do we get in? I don't see any Scholars to get in." Pyrrha points out.

"How about looking around?" Nora suggested, which Ren complied too.

**Seeing that guards are blocking the entrance and there where no Scholars to blend with, seeing no other choice Altaïr looks around the building to find an alternative route.**

**He sees and old abanded shopping stand attached to the wall of the building, using it Altaïr climbs up then climbs against he wall fo the building to reach the roof.**

"Hmm, I could use that to climb up to the roof," Ren said as he did what he said.

"Careful, there might be guards up there." Jaune points out.

"Right."

**A few archers are guarding the area, but the Assassin stealthily avoids a few while using his Hidden Blade to silently killing the guards. As soon as he reaches the entrance, he carefully climbs down whiles avoiding the guards' notice. He sees a few wandering, partially unstable patients and the guards.**

"Good job Ren." Prryha compliments him.

"This place gives me the creeps." Nora shivered as he leaned a bit closer to her partner.

"Your right…" Jaune says as he takes a look at the patients. "This looks more like an Asylum then a Hospital."

"There's certainly more to what place shows." Pyrrha comments.

"Indeed." Ren agrees.

'_**Ancestor's memory synchronized.'**_

'_**Now recording…'**_

**The Assassin entered the Hospitalier fortress, when suddenly one of Garnier's patients came running through the halls, pursued by two guards.**

"**No, help! Help me! Help me! Please! You must help me!" Eventually, they subdued him near the main entrance, as soon as they caught him, the two guards started to beat him. This gathers a crowd watching the scene. Altaïr being one of them.**

"What's happening?!" Jaune gasps in horror while the others watch the poor man being beaten the guards.

**The doors opened, revealing an older man accompanied by two other guards coming out to investigate the commotion. The man wore black robes with an apron that was stained from the blood of the patients who had been involved in his experiments. He had a small leather belt around his waist, which held up a small pouch, and he usually carried his sword around with him for protection. He was of average height and weight, with signs of aging, such as wrinkles and balding being prominent in his appearance. This is the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier, Garnier de Naplouse.**

"That must be Garnier…" Pyrrha says as she narrows her eyes at the older man.

"**Enough, my child!" The Grand Master snaps at the guard. "I asked you to retrieve the patient, not to kill him!" He then looks at the frightened patient with a kind look. "There, there. Everything will be alright."**

"He sounds… oddly nice," Jaune slowly comments.

"**No!" The patient shouted in fear as he tried to struggle free from the guards.**

"**Give me your hand." The older man said as he handed his hand to him.**

"**No, don't touch me! Not again!"**

"**Cast out this fear, else I cannot help you."**

"**Help me, like you helped the others?! You took their souls! I saw! I saw! But not mine! No! You'll not have mine!"**

**Garnier then slapped the patient to silence him. "Take hold of yourself! Do you think this gives me pleasure? Do you think I want to hurt you? But you leave me no choice."**

JNPR could only watch in stun silence, not sure how to react to this appropriately.

**The patient was able to break free from one of the guards momentarily and addressed the crowd around him. "Every kind word, matched by the back of his hand! All lies and deception! He won't be content until all bow before him!" The guards got full-grip of him again and pinned him back to Garnier.**

"**You should not have done that…" The Grand Master growled towards the patient but kept himself composed. "Return him to his quarters! I'll be along once I've tended to the others."**

"**You can't keep me here! I'll escape again!"**

"**No. You won't." He then looks to the one guards that accompanied him. "Break his legs, both of them."**

**The guard came up to the patient and forcefully stepped on his knees, breaking both of his legs. The unpleasant sound of bones breaking could be heard, along with painful screaming from the patient. Even the crowd cringed at the scene.**

JNPR gasped at the brutality.

**The patient was then dragged back into the fortress.**

"**I am so sorry, my child," Garnier whispered as the patient was then dragged back into the fortress. Then he looked up to the crowd. "Have you people nothing better to do?"**

**With that, the crowd dispersed while Garnier entered back into the fortress, the gates closing, and the two guards that accompanied him were left outside to guard the gates. **

"That's… I-I don't know what to say…" Pyrrha covers her mouth in horror. Even Nora was the same.

"At least he didn't get him killed… but that was still too cruel to watch." Jaune angrily says.

"Indeed. Its as we learned, this man is no doctor, just a tyrant." Ren calmly says, but his eyes narrowed dangerously at the screen.

"Right." Jaune calms himself. "You ready, Ren?"

"Ready," Ren says as he finds his method in targeting Garnier.

'_**Checkpoint Reached.'**_

**Altaïr searched another route to reach the Hospitalier. He then sees a group of Scholars and decides to blend with them. Fortunately, Scholars were allowed to roam about in specific areas in the fort.**

"Lucky! There are Scholar in the fortress." Nora says, giving Ren an advantage.

**In the main room, he sees guards in certain areas watching other the area and other Hospitaliers doing their jobs watching other patients. Inside he also sees patients lie in beds all over, some wandering around talking gibberish and walking around looking distorted there even scream and wailing heard all around from time to time.**

"Oh, Oum, this place is a horror show!" The pancake-lover shivered as she held on to her partner.

"Let's just find Garnier and get out of this crazy place," Jaune said, suppressing a shiver.

"Found him." Ren sad.

"Finally…" The Invincible Girl mutters in relief.

**He slowly looks around among the Scholars until he finally found Garnier, who was tending among the patients, walking from one bed to another. What was even surprising was that he overheard the patients being grateful for the man for helping them.**

Again, the team was shocked by this. A few of the patience thanked Garnier and praised him for being a good man.

"That's right… he's still technically a doctor." Pyrrha said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's still a cruel person." Jaune states. "Ren, you ready?"

"Just waiting for the right moment."

**This doesn't stop the Assassin from doing his mission. He notices Garnier walking into a more open space in the main room, granted there were a few patients and Hospitallers close by, but the guards were too far to reach him.**

"There, Renny!" Nora shouts as she points in the direction of the screen.

**Taking this chance, Altaïr broke off from the group and quickly walked up to the Grand Master from behind before anyone, or he can react the Assassin used his Hidden Blade and swiftly stabbed him from behind as he covered his mouth preventing him from screaming.**

"Mission accomplished." Ren sighs in relief in his accomplishment.

"Good job Ren." Pyrrha congratulates him.

"Nice Job!" Jaune did the same.

"You got him, Renny!" Nora said.

**The screen quickly fades to white as Altaïr carefully lays him to the ground. The Memory Corridor was commencing.**

"Another Memory Corridor." Jaune comments.

"Let's see what Garnier has to say," Ren said as he and the others listen.

"**Let go your burden." Altaïr whispers to the dying man.**

"**Ah… I'll rest now, yes. The endless dream calls to me." Garnier says, accepting his death. "But before I close my eyes, I must know - what will become of my children?"**

"Children?" Jaune says in disbelief in anger. "You can seriously believe that?"

"**You mean the people made to suffer your cruel experiments!?" The Assassin nearly shouts in disbelief in what he heard. "They'll be free now to return to their homes!"**

"**Homes!? What homes!? The sewers? The brothels? The prisons that we dragged them from?" The older man rebuked.**

"You took them against there will!" Pyrrha shouts in anger.

"**You took these people against their will!" The Assassin countered.**

"**Yes, what little will there was for them to have." The dying Hospitalier confessed. "Are you really so naive? Do you appease a crying child, simply because he wails? 'But I want to play with fire, father.' What would you say? 'As you wish?' Ah, but then you'd answer for his burns."**

"Is he seriously treating them as children?" Nora also says in disbelief.

"**These are not children, but men and women, full-grown." Altaïr snapped.**

"**In body, perhaps, but not in mind, which is the very damage I sought to repair. I admit, without the Piece of Eden, which you stole from us, my progress was slowed. But there are herbs, mixtures, and extracts. My guards are proof of this. They were madmen before I found and freed them from the prisons of their own minds. Ahh, and with my death, madmen, they will be again."**

JNPR couldn't believe what they are hearing. Was this man really helping them?

"I… don't know what to say… despite what he's done, it doesn't sound like he's doing anything wrong." Jaune comments, growing more confused.

"At first, it sounds like he's brainwashing them with drugs," Ren suggested. "But now, I'm not sure at all."

"So… he was really helping them? And whats this Piece of Eden he's talking about?" Nora ask.

"I'm not sure, Nora. But whatever it is, we can only find out through the game." Pyrrha says, giving the others a thoughtful look.

"**You truly believe you were helping them?" The Assassin questioned not believing in what he's hearing from a dying man**

"**It's not what I believe, it's what I know." Garnier answers with full conviction in his voice before dying in Altaïr's hands. With that, the Assassin takes his out the feather and wipes the Garnier's blood with it.**

**The screen quickly fades into white again and out rapidly, showing Altaïr is back at the fort, but since after what he's done, all of the guards are now targeting him.**

"Time to run, Ren!" The team leader warns his friend.

"Right!"

'_**Checkpoint Reached.'**_

**The Assassin sees a ladder next to him and quickly climbs up. Taking the ground to his advantage, he immediately jumps up at the support platform and runs to the nearest open window.**

"Nice escape!" Nora cheered.

"It's not over yet! Altaïr still needs to hide." Pyrrha said.

**He got out of the fort, but he's still not out of the woods yet. He quickly runs up to the nearest building and climbs to the top of the roof then he runs roof to roof until he manages to find a small hut. Taking the chance, he hid inside.**

"Glad I found this place." Ren sighs in relief.

**After waiting patiently, the guards gave up in chasing him. He comes out from his hiding spot then quickly rushes back to the Bureau while avoiding guards anymore.**

"Careful Ren, there still looking for Altaïr." Jaune reminded him, while he simply nodded in response.

**After a while, he successfully manages to enter the Bureau. There he meets with the Rafiq to report his accomplishment.**

Everyone sighs in relief that the Assassin is now back in the Bureau.

"**What news, Altaïr?" Jabal asks Altaïr.**

**In response, Altaïr shows the blood-covered feather. "Garnier is dead."**

"**Then you should return to Masyaf with news of your victory." The Rafiq said as he reached for his journal to write down the information.**

"**There is something else." The disgraced Assassin added.**

"**Speak it, then! Or would you have me read your mind?"**

"**What do you think he wanted from these people, that he would keep them and experiment on them as he did?"**

JNPR perked up, also wondering why Garnier did all this before his recent death.

"**Yours is not to ask, but act, Altaïr! It doesn't matter what he did or why. Only that he's dead."**

"That's… sound very irresponsible." Pyrrha comments.

"**But Garnier seemed to believe he was helping these people," Altaïr answered back.**

"Yeah, it did, didn't?" Nora says, not so sure with herself.

"**Is that what you saw?" The Rafiq questioned.**

"No." JNPR chorused together, knowing full well that it wasn't the case.

"**No." The young Assassin immediately answered. "What I saw was not a place of healing, but of pain."**

"**Then why are we having this conversation?" The Rafiq asked with a slight tone of annoyance.**

"**I... I don't know. Forget I spoke of it." Altaïr said, not entirely sure with the answer himself.**

"It seems that Altaïr is beginning to question his task." Ren points out.

"Is that a good thing?" Nora innocently asks.

"Not sure. All we can do is find out as we play." Jaune answers.

"**I already have."**

**After that, the screen fades to white, and the usual robotic voice is heard.**

'_**Fast-forwarding memory to a more recent one…'**_

**The screen fades out from the white, and Altaïr is seen getting up from a mat inside the Bureau he was resting on.**

'_**Memory Block 3'**_

'_**Assassination Complete'**_

'_**Target has been eliminated.'**_

'_**Return to Al Mualim.'**_

**Again, the screen fades back to white while the screen shows that the game is being saved.**

"That was a lot to take in." Jaune comments.

"Indeed." Ren agrees.

"Do you think we can find out what's going on?" Nora asks.

"I'm sure we can," Pyrrha says with a smile. "I'm getting really interested in finding out the whole story myself."

"Yeah." Jaune answers. "Let's keep playing to find out more." With that, they continued with the game to find out more with Altaïr.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**Next update: Railgun Girls watches STAR WARS The Force Eternal Act 2 (Chapter x3)**_


End file.
